La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Alicia dejó Infratierra luego de vencer al Jabberwocky. Los amigos del Sombrerero están preocupados por él, parece estarse dando por vencido y su locura lo arrastra cada vez más hacia la oscuridad. ¿Podrá Alicia volver pronto a Infratierra antes de que el Sombrerero se vuelva realmente loco? / Situado luego de Alice in Wonderland 2010
1. Antes de que la semana termine

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Nota de autora: Hola a todos, antes mi cuenta se llamaba Shenelopefan, han pasado años desde que la usé por última vez, así que decidí cambiarle el nombre y volver a subir todos mis trabajos editados/mejorados y también algunos nuevos. Si ya leíste este escrito, no te preocupes, no me robaron nada, sigo siendo yo pero con un nombre más actual. En fin, gracias por entrar en este escrito, que lo disfrutes.**

 **Capítulo 1: Antes de que la semana termine**

Era medianoche, la luna era llena y una joven mujer de rizos dorados miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Estaba sola en su cuarto y últimamente se había estado sintiendo más sola que de costumbre, incluso cuando tenía compañía. Pero no, ella nunca se había sentido realmente acompañada en su vida. Sólo se había sentido acompañada cuando su padre vivía y cuando, casualmente, había caído como un rayo de luz en ese extraño lugar. Ese lugar donde las reinas eran conocidas por su color y los animales y las flores hablaban. Ese lugar que al parecer sólo habitaba en sus sueños.

Pero no, Alicia ya casi no pensaba en Infratierra. Al menos no, desde que volvió a Inglaterra luego de su viaje por el mundo. Sólo cuando se sentaba a mirar por la ventana y pensar en el pasado. Lo hacía menos doloroso. En China, había conocido mucha gente y había visto muchas cosas interesantes. De hecho tuvo un par de amigos pero la vida se encargó de separarlos. Sin embargo, ese viaje era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alejarse de Inglaterra, de esas aburridas convenciones sociales, de las medias y de los corsés. Podía vivir la vida a su manera y el negocio estaba funcionando bien. Pero algo le faltaba a Alicia. Ese algo le hacía suspirar de noche, ese algo tenía brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa cautivadora. Durante cuatro años, no había olvidado al sombrerero. Es decir ¿Cómo podría? Era el ser más fabuloso que alguna vez había conocido.

Recordaba una y otra vez, la última vez que lo vio. _"Podrías quedarte"_ se decía a sí misma, derramando alguna lágrima _"¿Por qué tuve que decir que no_?" Alicia sacudía la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba hablando sola otra vez. _"Quizas necesito dormir"_ y con esa escena de despedida en su cabeza, se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió.

[…]

En Infratierra, todo había cambiado. Es decir, ya no había peligro de que la Reina Roja siguiera persiguiendo a todo los que se oponían, pero aunque sea, un grupo selecto notaba la ausencia de la joven Alicia. Es más, sólo uno estaba realmente afectado y este, por ende, afectaba a los demás.

Era una tarde triste, casi otoñal. El gato sonriente Chess, la pequeña lirona Mally y la Liebre de Marzo tomaban té en esa gran mesa llena de tazas rotas y pasteles con mágicas cualidades. Bebían en silencio, el aire estaba lleno de preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Tarrant, Mally?- preguntaba Chess, arrastrando las palabras -¿Lo has visto hoy?

-Debe estar trabajando o caminando de un lado al otro. No lo sé. Desde el Frabulloso Día que se empeña en hacer sombreros cuando se siente triste-, le contestaba Mally, agregando otro cubo de azúcar a su té de rosas. -Es decir, por una parte está bien. Al menos ahora está distraído"

Thackery, la libre loca, en realidad no prestaba atención a la conversación. Se entretenía mirando fijo las tazas sin fondo.

-Alicia en realidad lo ha afectado. Me siento mal por él-, Chess se desvaneció de la derecha de Mally y reapareció en su izquierda sobresaltando a Thackery -Mirana me ha dicho que es normal. Que no debemos preocuparnos. Pero, él se está dejando vencer por el lado oscuro de su locura. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

Mally quedó pensativa un segundo, -Tienes razón Chess. Desde entonces, su acento cambia más seguido, al igual que sus ojos volviéndose anaranjados. ¿Qué podríamos hacer por él?

-Hablé sobre eso con Mirana también. Ella me dijo que no podemos obligar a Alicia a volver. Dice que si vuelve será cuando deba ser.

-¡Qué pena que no sea ahora mismo!- exclamó Mally y dio un gran sorbo a su taza. Se quedaron callados, hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por la Liebre de Marzo que seguía jugando con las cucharas y las tazas. Ahora, tenía un pedazo de torta en la mano.

-No sé cómo, pero Alicia volverá antes de que la semana termine... -, dijo con un tono de absoluta certeza. Chess y Mally se dieron vuelta para ver si continuaba su discurso, pero la lucidez de la Liebre duró poco como siempre y se puso a mirar fija a la torta. -¡Torta!

El gato y el lirón continuaron bebiendo té, con miradas de desilusión dirigidas hacia el molino destruido. Allí, a través de la puerta abierta, se podía ver ir y venir, a un hombre y a su sombrero.

 _Continuará..._

 _Nota de autora 2: La historia se sitúa luego de la primera película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero sin tener en cuenta la secuela Alicia a través del Espejo._

 _Gracias por entrar en este escrito, las reviews serán apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. Sigue al perro

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 2: Sigue al perro**

Era una mañana soleada, pero Alicia se levantó sin ganas. El día anterior, su madre le dijo que irían a una reunión organizada por el alcalde del pueblo. Algo así como un día de campo, en un gran parque cerca de un arroyo. La chica sólo sabía que iba a ser aburrido y lleno de gente que no conocía o no quería conocer. Hace poco que había regresado de China, pero ella estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Volver a Infratierra, pero al menos tenía que despedirse debidamente de su madre y de su hermana, quien ahora estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

En fin, Alicia bajó al comedor a desayunar, se preparó una taza de té de canela, el preferido del sombrerero, y salió al jardín cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-¿Estás lista, Alicia?- dijo, mientras observaba con una mirada inquisidora que Alicia tenía el cabello suelto, no llevaba medias y seguro que si le palpaba la cintura, no estaría llevando corsé.

-Madre, te he dicho que si quieres que yo vaya a esa reunión aburrida, debo ir como yo quiera.

Helen se mordió el labio y suspiró con fuerza. Siempre hacía eso cuando su hija se ponía rebelde.

-Está bien, Alicia. Pero al menos levanta tu cabello. Hace calor.

Era cierto, hacía mucho calor y por más liberal que Alicia fuera, su cabello empezaba a molestarle.

-Está bien, lo llevaré recogido, pero no me obligarás a usar corsé.

-Bueno, apúrate. Se nos hace tarde- le dijo su madre mientras ella corría a su habitación.

Alicia adoraba llegar tarde a esas reuniones. Era su forma de mostrarse independiente. Además era una forma de castigar a su madre por querer hacerla usar medias y corsé. Luego de recogerse el cabello en un alto rodete y lavarse bien la cara, volvió a bajar y subió con su madre al carruaje.

-¿Dónde está Margaret? Creí que también vendría- preguntó la chica.

-Margaret nos verá allá, Alicia. Y por favor, trata esta vez de no desaparecerte. ¿Sí?

-Está bien, madre. No pasará esta vez- dijo sin realmente sentirlo. Ella deseaba que no fuera así.

[-]

-Creo que está teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

-No, lo peor que podemos hacer es despertarlo. Podría no reconocernos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Míralo, obviamente está pasando por un mal rato.

-Mally, ya te dije que no. Mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que se despierte. Así podremos tranquilizarlo.

Chess y Mally se encontraban agazapados en la puerta del dormitorio del sombrerero. Habían escuchado sus gritos y se acercaron a ver que le ocurría.

El sombrerero se retorcía en su cama, dando manotazos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Pronunciaba palabras en ese idioma desconocido, pero algo era seguro que murmuraba.

-Alicia... Alicia... No...

De repente, se sentó en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos y de color rojo, gritó con aspereza.

-¡Alicia!

El grito se ahogó en un silencio y Tarrant se encontraba mirando al vacío con la mirada entornada. Estaba exaltado, había soñado otra vez que algo malo le sucedía a Alicia. Sus amigos se acercaron lentamente, con el fin de no asustarlo.

-Tarrant, todo está bien. Fue un sueño-, dijo Chess levitando cerca de él.

-No, pero…Alicia estaba... estaba...- abrió sus ojos aún más, como si la imagen de su pesadilla aún se encontrara frente a él; y otra vez salió ese acento escocés de su boca.

-No pude salvarla, ella estaba... m... m...- el sombrerero se miraba las manos y movía lentamente los dedos manchados.

-¿Muerta?- le preguntó Mally, mientras trepaba por las sábanas. Él asintió, aún no recuperaba su estado normal

-No debes preocuparte, sombrerero. Alicia no está muerta, sólo estabas soñando- lo tranquilizó el gato sonriente.

El sombrerero ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, las imágenes de quien mataba a Alicia en su sueño se alejaron de sus pensamientos. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que había estado soñando.

-Sí, fue solo un sueño- murmuró en voz muy baja.

[-]

Ya estaban en el día de campo. Había muchas mesas redondas con manteles floreados. Había damas y caballeros bailando la cuadrilla, un poco más alejados. Alicia siguió a su madre hasta una mesa que estaba bastante al fondo, donde Margaret ya estaba sentada.

-¡Madre! ¡Alicia!- la mujer embarazada se levantó a abrazar a su hermana y a su madre. Al lado de ella, estaba su esposo Lowell, de pie sosteniendo una correa.

-Alicia, Helen- dijo caballerosamente, aunque Alicia sabía que no tenía nada de caballero. Sin embargo, tuvo que sonreírle para evitar problemas.

-Lowell, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntó ella al ver que la correa que su cuñado sostenía terminaba en el cuello de un perro. Un sabueso para ser más exactos. Se agachó a acariciar al perro.

-¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Qué lindo que eres!- decía mientras le rascaba las orejas. El perro movía la cola entretenido pero tenía una mirada mucho más humana que la que se suele ver en un perro. Le recordaba mucho a Bayard, el sabueso que la había ayudado a escapar del castillo de la Reina Roja. Helen ya estaba incomoda con Alicia en el suelo acariciando el perro y regañó a su hija.

-¡Alicia, levántate! La gente nos está mirando.

-Madre, algún día notarás qué simple es la vida cuando te olvidas que los demás te están mirando- le contestó la chica, poniéndose de pie.

Helen se calló y le hizo un gesto duro, obligándola a sentarse. Fueron dos horas aburridísimas. Alicia tuvo que aguantar toda una conversación sobre modas entre su madre y su hermana, los comentarios de Lowell sobre política con un hombre que al parecer era su amigo y además tuvo que soportar el hecho de estar callada. Si hablaba tendría otra vez a su madre reprendiéndola.

"¡Lo que daría por estar tomando el té con mis amigos!" pensaba. Se imaginó a la Liebre de Marzo arrojando tazas por ahí, a Mally arrojando cubitos de azúcar, a Chess desapareciendo cada dos segundos. Al sombrerero. Sí, ella pensaba mucho en él. Quizás él estaría con ella, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes y sirviéndole té de misteriosos sabores. Su mente volaba cuando estaba aburrida. Sin embargo, la realidad era que estaba atascada en un lugar dónde no quería estar y eso la molestaba un poco.

De hecho, el asunto se puso divertido cuando Lowell se distrajo y sin querer soltó al sabueso. Este se escapó, corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera.

-Demonios, ¡Chico, ven aquí!- comenzó a gritar el hombre y estaba por salir a perseguirlo, pero Alicia lo interrumpió, viendo la oportunidad de irse por un rato.

-Lowell, yo lo traigo. Tú sigue hablando con tu amigo.

Ella salió corriendo tras el sabueso. Menos mal que no llevaba el corsé, o se le habría dificultado correr. El perro corría muy rápido y, cada tanto, se daba vuelta para saber si lo estaban siguiendo. Estuvieron corriendo por ese inmenso parque como media hora hasta que Alicia notó algo raro. El sabueso dio la vuelta en un árbol y luego desapareció. Se extrañó y se acercó al árbol.

-¡Chico! ¿Dónde estás?- y cuando terminó de darle la vuelta al árbol vio un agujero en el suelo. Probablemente una madriguera.

-No puede ser. Entonces...- comenzó a sacar conclusiones. -¡Era Bayard!

No pudo evitar la sensación de alivio que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Podía volver. Lo único que tenía que hacer era meterse en el agujero. Se agachó pero dudó un segundo. Miró hacia atrás. Sabía que su madre la estaba esperando. Y si se iba, no conocería a su sobrino. Pero, ella no pertenecía allí, ella tenía que volver. Entonces respiró profundo y se dejó caer hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados. Viento frío contra su rostro fue lo siguiente que sintió.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. Advertencia

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 3: Advertencias**

Entonces respiró profundo y se dejó caer hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados. Viento frío contra su rostro fue lo siguiente que sintió. Alicia sentía que todo su cuerpo caía con una velocidad enorme. Trató fuertemente de cerrar los ojos y de no gritar, pero no pudo contra ninguno de los dos impulsos. El túnel se veía igual que antes. Iluminado quien sabe con qué luces, con libreros desordenados, relojes antiguos y ese piano que se toca solo. Esta vez no dio tantas vueltas como antes, pero eso fue porque no se cayó por accidente.

Aun así, sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que se aproximaba al final del túnel. Estaba oscuro y no alcanzaba a visualizar el fondo. Recordó que la última vez que pasó por allí, se dio un fuerte golpe, atravesando el suelo de una habitación redonda. Entonces sí, pudo cerrar los ojos, anticipando un buen porrazo. Esperó y esperó, pero no chocó contra nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que ya estaba tendida en el suelo. Había caído sobre un montón de hojas secas, al parecer en medio de un bosque. Se levantó con cuidado y miró hacia ambos lados, confundida. Allí se encontraba Bayard, el sabueso, esperándola.

-¡Bayard! ¡Eras tú!- exclamó ella, corriendo a abrazarlo. El perro movió la cola y dejó que le rascara las orejas antes de decir nada.

-La Liebre de Marzo me envió a buscarte. Mc Twisp no quiso arriesgarse a ir de nuevo, ya sabes lo miedoso que es.

-¿Cómo es que no he caído en la sala redonda otra vez? ¿La madriguera va a más de un lugar?- quiso saber la chica.

-No te preocupes, Alicia. Esta vez llegaste aquí por otra entrada, así que es natural que no hayas terminado en el mismo lugar- declaró Bayard, con su gruesa voz humana.

-Tienes razón- murmuró ella -¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

-Pues…Chess y Mally están preocupados. Si me enviaron a buscarte, entonces no deben tener alguna otra alternativa.

-¿Alternativa? ¿Hay algún problema?- la sombra de una duda apareció en su pecho.

-No, bueno en realidad sí- el perro movía las orejas, nervioso -Lo verás cuando llegues allá. Es Tarrant.

-¿El Sombrerero? ¿Qué le sucede?- Alicia comenzó a preocuparse.

-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Está más loco que de costumbre.

Ella no comprendía. Ya sabía que el Sombrerero estaba loco, ¿A qué se referiría Bayard con más loco que de costumbre? Si todos en Infratierra estaban locos, entonces debía ser grave estar más loco que de costumbre. La incomprensión de la chica fue notada por el sabueso.

-No es tan alarmante como suena. Sólo quiero advertirte que cuando lo veas, tengas cuidado. Ahora vamos.

-Está bien.

Alicia, sin embargo, aún no entendía. Ella sabía con certeza que el sombrerero nunca le haría daño, pero si estaba siendo advertida era mejor hacer caso. Caminaron por el bosque en silencio, ella pegada a los pasos del sabueso. Era un día nublado y algo frío, la luz de la tarde se colaba entre los altos árboles de diversas formas. Como dos horas más tarde, divisaron a lo lejos el molino desdeñado. Se veía más gastado que la última vez. Ella entusiasmó más su caminata. Pero casi inmediatamente, un nuevo pensamiento nubló su felicidad. ¿Y si él la había olvidado? ¿Y si no la reconocía? ¿Y sí había encontrado a alguien? Todas esas preguntas la preocuparon y trató de sacarlas lo más rápido posible de su cabeza.

En la mesa alargada y llena de tazas rotas, tomaban una siesta Chess, la Liebre de Marzo y Mally. El gato sonriente era muy perspicaz y en seguido sintió que alguien se acercaba. Miró con sus enormes ojos y vio que por el bosque, Bayard venía acompañado de una muchacha rubia que parecía ser Alicia. Se desperezó y se apuró a desvanecerse para luego reaparecer cerca de ellos, dándoles un buen susto.

-¿Cómo estás corazón- le preguntó a Alicia.

-¡Chess! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- le gritó ella.

-No, cada vez que lo hago es más divertido- el gato no pudo evitar reírse a la mirada desaprobación que le había robado a la chica. -¿Cómo has estado querida?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-Yo he estado preocupado- contestó Chess, bajando la mirada. Incluso su levitar se vio más taciturno.

-¿Por el sombrerero, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bayard me contó- contestó ella, señalando al sabueso, que caminaba callado a su lado.

-Bueno, debes saber que él ha cambiado bastante. Se enoja mucho y a veces no reconoce a las personas. Sigue siendo él mismo, pero la locura lo está arrastrando a una zona muy oscura dentro de su mente.

-¿Qué tan oscura?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No importa- Chess cambió de tema -Ahora estás aquí y esperaremos a que él se alegre.

Le regaló una tétrica sonrisa para luego desaparecer y reaparecer junto a Mally y a la Liebre de Marzo, despertándolos de su siesta.

-Alicia- dijo Bayard una vez que el gato se fue –Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Quizás tienes razón. Puede que la razón de que el Sombrerero esté así sea que luego del Frabulloso Día, decidiste partir. Pero él ya estaba al borde de la locura antes de ti, así que no seas dura contigo misma.

Ella suspiró, un poco más calmada. El sabueso tenía razón, ella pensaba ahora que todo era su culpa. Ella abandonó al Sombrerero aun cuando él le pidió que se quedara.

-Gracias… por venir a buscarme, Bayard.

-Siempre que pueda ayudar- agregó el sabueso –Bueno, hasta aquí es el trabajo de traerte. Nos vemos pronto.

Él se marchó en dirección a Marmorreal, el palacio de la Reina Blanca. Ella se acercó a la gran mesa donde se celebraban las fiestas de té más locas del mundo. Lo primero que buscó con sus ojos fue el Sombrerero, pero como él no se encontraba presente, fue a saludar a la liebre y al lirón.

-¡Hola, amigos! ¿Cómo están?- exclamó con un tono alegre, extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Alicia, has vuelto!- dijo Mally pegando un salto en su lugar. Thackery, la Liebre de Marzo, no saltó pero estaba muy contento.

-Alicia, por fin. Creí que no llegarías. Yo mandé a Bayard a buscarte- dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, orgulloso.

-Te lo agradezco porque si no, yo no hubiera encontrado la forma- contestó la chica, acariciándole la cabeza.

-No le cuentes a la Reina Blanca. Se enojaría si sabe que mandé a Bayard a buscarte- la liebre se comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes. No se lo diré- declaró Alicia -Aun así me cuesta imaginar a Mirana enojada.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó Mally, acomodándose dentro de una taza a la que le faltaban algunos fragmentos.

-No viaje, en verdad. Sólo seguí a Bayard y caí. Cómo la última vez. Pues…- ella hizo una pausa y luego preguntó con cuidado -¿Y el Sombrerero?

Mally señaló el molino con su pequeño dedo índice.

-Adentro. Haciendo sombreros- y luego agregó con tristeza –Eso hace desde que te fuiste.

Eso último hizo que Alicia sintiera un pinchazo de culpa en el estómago. El gato sonriente apareció a su lado y le puso una de sus patas en el hombro.

-Ven, te acompaño.

Chess la guió hacia el molino destruido. Era mucho más grande por dentro. Era como el doble de grande por dentro.

-¡Dios! ¡Este lugar es inmenso! Y no está rotoso como afuera.

-Apariencias, querida, apariencias- dijo Chess levitando cómodamente a su lado. Siguieron por un pasillo con cuatro puertas a cada lado, hasta que llegaron a la habitación pequeña del fondo. Probablemente donde trabajaba el Sombrerero.

-Déjame entrar primero. Tú quédate detrás. Si algo pasa, quiero que te alejes de él. ¿Comprendido?- normalmente, el gato no era serio para nada. Pero esta vez se lo veía muy cauteloso.

-Sí- Alicia comenzaba a sentir miedo. Chess abrió la puerta lentamente y ambos entraron. Ahí estaba, absorto en su labor. Estaba haciendo un sombrero de color azul con seda. Casi no notó que tenía compañía. Ella lo observó meticulosamente. No podía verle los ojos, su sombrero se lo impedía. Esto por alguna razón, la asustó aún más.

-¿Tarrant? Mira quien ha venido a verte- le habló el gato.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	4. En busca del Sombrerero

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 4: En busca del sombrerero**

-¿Tarrant? Mira quien ha venido a verte- le habló el gato. El Sombrerero no contestó. No parecía haber escuchado que le hablaran. Estaba sentado en una silla, trabajando meticulosamente en un sombrero pequeño, haciéndole un aplique con seda azul. En un robusto escritorio frente a él, había desparramadas herramientas de cualquier forma imaginable, además de retazos de telas, hilos, botones, plumas y pegamento. La habitación era un desorden, llena de repisas, muebles y sombreros por todas partes.

Alicia estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablarlo, pero Chess le detuvo con la mirada, así que no dijo nada.

-Sombrerero, ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?- preguntó el gato –Ha venido alguien a verte.

-Hola, Chess- contestó Tarrant, dando un respingo. Se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar algo a un mueble que estaba justo al lado de la puerta, dónde Alicia estaba de pie, expectante. Él pasó cerca de ella mientras tomaba una herramienta, la miró y volvió a su silla con indiferencia. Siguió trabajando en el sombrero. Parecía como si no la hubiera visto, definitivamente, no era la reacción que ella esperaba de él. La joven no comprendía la situación pero el gato le hizo señas para que no hablara. En cambio, volvió a hablar, levitando más cerca del Sombrerero.

-Tarrant, es Alicia. Ella ha venido a verte. ¿La recuerdas, verdad?

-Claro que recuerdo, mi felino enemigo. No pasa un día sin que no la olvide- Tarrant levantó la mirada de su sombrero en proceso y la clavó en Alicia. Entonces podía verla.

-Pero ella no está aquí. Seguro me he vuelto a dormir- sentenció Tarrant, con la mirada ausente.

Alicia se volvió a sentir culpable. Si él podía verla pero se negaba a creeer que ella estuviera ahí realmente, entonces no era la primera vez en que Tarrant la había visto parada ahí en la puerta. Seguramente había soñado que ella volvía muchas veces. Eso no estaba bien. No le importó que el gato sonriente le hiciera señas para que guardara silencio, ella se armó de valor y gritó.

-¡Sombrerero! Yo sí estoy aquí. ¡Soy real!

-No es cierto- contestó tajante, se notaba en sus ojos que comenzaba a impacientarse -Ahora déjenme tranquilo.

-Podemos intentarlo más tarde- sugirió el gato, retrocediendo.

-No, no lo haré- contestó ella –No lo haré porque volví y estoy aquí. No dejaré la habitación hasta que lo convenza de que soy real.

El gato suspiró incrédulo y trató de acercarse a su amigo.

-Tarrant, debes saber que es ella. Ha vuelto. Está aquí. Es tan real como ese sombrero que tienes en las manos.

-Entonces, el sombrero debe ser parte del sueño también- dijo él, arrugando la nariz.

-¡No!- le gritó ella, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme tranquilo!- gritó Tarrant y se levantó de golpe. Comenzó a dar manotazos al aire y Chess continuaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo para evitar los golpes. Alicia estaba inmóvil en su lugar, no se movió ni un poquito. Nunca había visto tan enojado al Sombrero. Su Sombrerero. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia y soltaba frases en un idioma desconocido.

Debía tranquilizarlo. Una loca idea pasó por la mente de la muchacha. Recordó que cuando habían estado en el castillo de la Reina Roja y él había enloquecido, ella había podido calmarlo antes. Valía la pena intentarlo. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro bruscamente sin darle tiempo a que respondiera.

-¡Sombrerero!- gritó ella, dándole la mirada más seria que pudo hacer. Él la miraba sin parpadear, pero sus ojos seguían de color rojo.

-¿Puedes sentirme?- agregó ella, suavizando su tono de voz. Él no respondía. Su rostro se veía como el de alguien que está convencido de que ya había vivido una situación similar. Alicia se dio cuenta, él la estaba mirando y sus ojos iban cambiando de color. Ya no estaba enojado. Ella le acarició el rostro con ternura e hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Soy yo. ¿Puedes sentirme?

Él asintió lentamente, sus ojos volvía a ser verdes poco a poco.

-Entonces soy real y estoy aquí. No me iré. No esta vez- le susurró Alicia. Tarrant parpadeó, asimilando la nueva información que recibía. Gesticulaba con la boca como si tratara de encontrar palabras para hablar.

-¿Alicia? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó por fin. Ella sonrió, pero sin soltarle el rostro.

-Soy yo. Volví. No pude soportar más el mundo de arriba. Volví por ti.

El sombrerero al fin sonreía. La alegría brotaba de sus ojos. Ahora él la agarraba de los hombros y daba saltitos de emoción.

-¡Alicia! ¡Creí que tú no vendrías jamás! ¡Siento tanto haber dudado de tu existencia!

-Lo sé y te entiendo. Tardé demasiado en volver- ella le soltó el rostro -Pero ahora no pienso irme a ninguna parte. He vuelto a mi hogar.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a quedarte?

Mientras ella asentía sonriente, el Sombrerero cambió su tono de voz a el más festivo que tenía.

-Entonces, Alicia, ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta del té?

-Claro que sí, me encantaría.

Tarrant estaba tan contento que le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia el pasillo y se fue corriendo, sin fijarse si ella lo seguía. Antes de que Alicia se dispusiera a ir tras él, Chess, que todavía seguía flotando en la habitación, se acercó a ella.

-Lo que hiciste fue increíble.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo encontraste- en el rostro del gato se dibujó una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados -Él estaba completamente perdido sin ti. Estuvimos tanto tiempo buscándolo. Tal vez tú has vuelto a Infratierra, pero es seguro que lo hiciste volver a él. Gracias.

-Sólo hice lo que había hecho una vez antes. No había garantía de que funcionara.

-Aun así, lo lograste. Ahora salgamos. No quiero perderme la fiesta de té.

Salieron del molino. Alicia se quedó un segundo mirando la escena de la fiesta del té. El Sombrerero ya estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, sentado en su gastado sillón y Mally, la lirona peleaba con Thackery, la Liebre de Marzo por un pedazo de pastel de cerezas. Chess se apuró a aparecer cerca del sombrero de Tarrant para quitárselo y el hombre lo espantó. Mally ahora estaba revoleando unas galletas y Thackery se había escondido bajo la mesa por alguno de sus temores injustificados. Tarrant notó que ella los miraba y le dijo, extendiendo su mano.

-Alicia, ven. Únete a la fiesta.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que ese sería ahora su nuevo hogar.

 _Continuara..._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	5. La fiesta del té

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 5: La fiesta del té**

-Alicia, ven. Únete a la fiesta.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que ese sería ahora su nuevo hogar. Con emoción, fue y se sentó a la izquierda del Sombrerero, mientras este le servía un pastel de color anaranjado en un plato de porcelana y un té caliente con un aroma frutal. Ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, estaba hambrienta. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y estaba segura de que habían pasado varias horas, a pesar de no saber realmente cómo se medía el tiempo en Infratierra. Como Alicia era la única en esa fiesta del té que no había estado por mucho tiempo, todas las preguntas recayeron sobre ella.

-Alicia, dime ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el Sombrerero.

-Investigando cosas que empiezan con la letra L- respondió ella, muy segura. Tarrant se rió.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas cosas?- inquirió la Liebre de Marzo.

-Lata, lino, lana, lengua...- enumeró la chica y luego miró a Tarrant directamente a los ojos –Loco.

Él sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojizo. No como el rojo de cuando estaba furioso, que era cercano al anaranjado, si no uno más suave, cercano al rosado. Alicia lo notó, pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

-Alicia, ¿Te sientes con ganas de ver a la Reina Blanca?- quiso saber Chess.

-Pues… me encantaría ¿Por qué?

-Ella nos dijo que el día que volvieras, debíamos llevarte lo antes posible hacia Marmorreal. Quiere dar un baile en tu honor.

-Eres el campeón de Infratierra después de todo- agregó Mally, la Lirona.

Alicia detestaba que le dedicaran fiestas. Pero ahora no podía negarse, sería una falta de respeto. Además las fiestas en este lugar no eran como las que ella conocía.

-Me gustaría eso, Chess. Además sería bueno saludar a la Mirana- Alicia le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Entonces deberíamos partir ahora.

La muchacha casi se ahoga con su té. Todos la miraron absortos.

-¡¿Ahora?- exclamó.

No podía irse ahora, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el Sombrerero. Realmente todavía no sabía qué decirle ni cómo, pero quería hablar con él. Por suerte, Tarrant interrumpió en esta conversación de manera muy oportuna.

-Chess, mi felino enemigo, no creo que deberíamos ir ahora. Mira, está anocheciendo y nuestra invitada está cansada. Mejor esperemos a mañana temprano.

Sin que los demás lo vieran, le guiñó un ojo a Alicia para que se diera cuenta de que él estaba tratando de mantenerla allí y ella le siguió la corriente.

-Sí, Chess. El Sombrerero tiene razón. Hasta donde yo sé, este es un bosque peligroso y más lo será de noche.

El gato sonriente lo meditó un segundo mientras ronroneaba.

-Está bien. Pero mañana en la mañana, partiremos- sentenció.

-Muy bien- dijo Tarrant alegre, juntando las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Alicia. Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándolo. Simplemente, no le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a poner su mente en Infratierra y no es los labios morados del Sombrerero cuando oyó que la conversación seguía.

-¿Dónde dormirá Alicia?- preguntó Mally.

Tarrant fue el primero en ofrecerse.

-Puedes dormir en el molino. Hay un cuarto de huéspedes allí.

-¿Seguro? No quisiera molestarte- contestó ella, se sentía nerviosa de repente.

-Claro que no, querida- él le volvió a sonreír con ternura - Tú nunca podrías molestarme.

-Gracias, Tarrant. Eres muy… ¡Oh no!- exclamó Alicia.

-¿Qué sucede, niña?- preguntó Mally, saltando de taza en taza.

-No traje ningún equipaje. No tengo más que lo que llevo encima. No sabía que hoy volvería.

-¡Máquinas! ¡Tijeras! ¡Sombreros!- se oyó la voz de la Liebre de Marzo, bajo la mesa. Al parecer, seguía escondida allí abajo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Alicia. El gato sonriente se materializó junto a ella.

-Se refiere a que Tarrant puede fabricar no sólo sombreros sino también ropa ¿Verdad?- el gato levitó peligrosamente cerca del sombrero del Sombrerero e intentó agarrarlo.

-¡Ya, quítate!- lo espantó el hombre con la mano y el gato se esfumó para volver a aparecer en la otra punta de la mesa.

-¿Sería mucho pedir algo de ropa para la chica, Sombrerero?- le espetó la lirona.

-No te preocupes, Mally- la calmó él y luego se dirigió a Alicia -Yo te hice ropa mientras no estuviste- sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido -Por si otra vez volvías a caer en una madriguera cosa que ya hiciste. Y que suerte que lo hiciste porque si no, no estarías aquí y sinoestuvierasaquíyoestaríaallá..."

-¡Sombrerero!- lo detuvo la lirona, pinchando el dedo meñique con un alfiler.

-Estoy bien- dijo él, en un tono entrecortado, sacudiendo la mano. Alicia se rio en voz alta, la escena le pareció muy divertida.

-Ahora debemos celebrar que Alicia regresó- dijo de golpe la Liebre de Marzo, saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Sin decir más nada, tomó un pedazo de torta de cerezas de la mesa y se lo arrojó a la cara. La muchacha se quedó muda, sorprendida por tener crema y cerezas en la cara, pero los demás lo tomaron como algo perfectamente normal.

-¡Pelea con comida!- gritó Mally, blandiendo su alfiler como si de una espada se tratara.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a arrojarse todo lo que encontraban a la mano. Bueno, todos menos Chess, quien ya había desaparecido porque consideraba estas cosas muy aburridas. Sin embargo, ella encontró esto muy divertido. Tazas, cubos de azúcar, cucharas, pedazos de pastel, galletas, teteras y otras cosas volaron por todas partes, entre las corridas y risas de los participantes de esta alocada fiesta del té. Alicia le arrojó una taza a Mally, haciéndola rabiar. Tarrant vació una tetera con té de limón sobre la cabeza de la muchacha mientras estaba distraída.

-¡Tú!- le dijo ella, señalándolo con el dedo.

El Sombrerero comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa agitando los brazos por todas partes y escapando de Alicia que lo que perseguía con un pastel de cerezas en su mano. Cuando lo pudo alcanzar, embarró el pastel en el anaranjado cabello del hombre loco y tomó su sombrero con picardía.

-¡Dámelo, Alicia!- dijo él, mientras ella se lo ponía.

-Ven a buscarlo- lo retó ella y ahora era él quien la perseguía.

Ambos estaban en su pequeño mundo. Actuaban como si estuvieran completamente solos. Se habían olvidado del resto. Alicia estaba muy feliz en esa alocada fiesta de té y Tarrant seguía corriéndola alrededor de la mesa hasta que la alcanzó y le arrebató el sombrero. Ella lo quiso agarrar otra vez pero sin querer tropezó con el mantel y cayó arriba del Sombrerero.

Ahora estaban en una situación embarazosa. Alicia estaba sobre Tarrant y la espalda de Tarrant estaba en el suelo. Se quedaron ahí mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Los ojos de él se pusieron otra vez de ese color rojo rosáceo que había mostrado antes. Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar. Iban a besarse.

Lamentablemente, Thackery los interrumpió mientras huía de la pequeña rabieta de Mally. Se sentaron pronto en el suelo y se quedaron en silencio. Haber estado casi a punto de besarse era incómodo. Alicia suspiró y supo que debía romper el hielo.

-Sombrerero, olvidaste algo- le dijo, buscando su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él, sonrojado.

-Esto.

Ella había levantado del suelo un pedazo de torta y se lo arrojó en la cara. La fiesta del té se fue calmando progresivamente hasta que todos estuvieron cansados de arrojarse comida y objetos. Ya era de noche. La luz de la luna caía sobre la mesa. Ya todos se retiraban a sus aposentos. Ya era hora de dormir. Mañana, partirían hacia Marmorreal.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	6. Una noche en el molino

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 6: Una noche en el molino**

Chess fue el primero en irse de la fiesta del té. A él lo siguieron la Liebre de Marzo y Mally, la lirona. Alicia y Tarrant se quedaron a solas.

-¿Deberíamos limpiar?- preguntó ella, viendo que la mesa estaba hecha un desastre. Tazas, pastel, galletas y más cosas todas desparramadas por el suelo.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo limpiaremos. Ahora deberías descansar- él le sonrió –Ven, tienes que ir a dormir.

Él la condujo al molino destruido otra vez. Le tomó dos segundos a Alicia recordar que adentro, esa construcción era mucho más grande lo que se veía desde afuera. Ahora que ya no estaba asustada por entrar ahí cómo lo había estado más temprano, el molino le pareció un lugar muy agradable. Las paredes eran de madera, había cuadros modestos adornando el vestíbulo principal y un florero en una mesita de caoba. Ella tocó las flores con sus dedos, eran muy suaves.

-Este lugar es muy bonito- murmuró Alicia -¿Hace cuánto vives aquí?

-Pues, no hace mucho- Tarrant pensó un poco –Cuando viniste aquí de niña, yo no vivía aquí. Sólo trabajaba aquí, era mi taller. Pero luego de la tragedia de Witsend, no sólo era mi lugar de trabajo si no que se convirtió también en mi vivienda.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No lo lamentes, como el campeón de Infratierra, ayudaste a destituir a la Reina Roja- él suspiró –Al menos le diste paz a aquellos que murieron bajo la tiranía de esa mujer. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo. Alicia sabía que la habitación del fondo era el taller del Sombrerero. Sin embargo, había otras puertas a lo largo del pasillo, todas estaban cerradas.

-Esta es tuya- dijo él, deteniéndose en la anteúltima puerta.

-¿Mía?

-Tuya. La hice para ti. Puedes quedarte en ella el tiempo que gustes. La de al lado es la mía- Tarrant señaló la puerta de la izquierda.

Ella se sintió emocionada. Iba a dormir en la habitación que estaba junto a la de Tarrant. Debía buscar un momento para hablar con él, pero no estaba segura de sí podría animarse. Su anfitrión la hizo sentir muy cómoda. Le enseñó su cuarto, que era de paredes azules con cortinas y muebles en el mismo tono. Era un cuarto asombroso.

-Cuando te fuiste, arreglé este cuarto para cuando volvieras. Sé que te gusta el azul.

-Me encanta- respondió ella, observando cada rincón –Es verdaderamente una maravilla.

-Ahí adentro está tu ropa- dijo, señalando un pequeño armario. Alicia lo abrió. Estaba lleno de vestidos en diferentes matices de azules. Cada uno era más hermoso que el anterior. Ella estaba impresionada.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿De verdad todo esto lo hiciste tú?

Tarrant asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad- ella se acercó al Sombrerero y le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla –No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Te agradezco a ti por volver.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose unos segundos. Era la oportunidad de hablar con él. Era ahora el momento. Pero lo pensó demasiado y perdió su chance.

-Entonces, Alicia, querida. Te dejo tranquila para que puedas descansar- dijo Tarrant amablemente y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a esta se dio vuelta y la miró una vez más -Si necesitas algo estaré aquí al lado. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sombrerero.

Alicia estaba sola en el cuarto que él había arreglado para ella. Después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, decidió que era hora de descansar. Su cuerpo sentía el cansancio en cada músculo. Eligió de entre todas esas ropas que había en el armario, un conjunto para dormir. Era de seda azul. Cuando acabó de ponérselo, apagó la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y se metió en la cama. Las sábanas olían a canela y vainilla. Creyó que se dormiría en seguida, pero comenzó a meditar. Si alguna vez tenía otra oportunidad de hablar con él a solas ¿Qué le diría exactamente? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cuando estaba cerca de él, el mundo era un lugar mejor.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz repentina. No entendió que decía la voz, sólo la oyó. La joven se sobresaltó y aguzó el oído para escuchar mejor. Sólo había silencio. "¿Qué podría ser?" pensaba. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó quieta. Una sensación de miedo ingresó en su cuerpo. Y lo oyó otra vez. Estaba segura, era alguien que hablaba. Era el Sombrerero. Alicia no comprendía lo que decía pero algo no cuadraba. Si estaban solos en el molino... ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Ella se puso de pie, encendió una vela y fue hacia el cuarto de Tarrant.

Cuando entró, él estaba dormido. Es decir, estaba hablando pero dormido. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó. No tenía puesto el sombrero ni el chaleco, se podía ver por encima de la sábana que llevaba una camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones desabrochados. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y murmuraba cosas en intervalos irregulares.

-Alicia, no me dejes. No te vayas otra vez- se retorcía en la cama al hablar. A ella se le ocurrió responderle. Apoyó la vela en la mesita de luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de no despertarlo. Le sujetó la mano con suavidad.

-No me iré. Me quedaré contigo.

-No es cierto. Te vas a ir- contestó él, negando con la cabeza.

-Sombrerero, yo quiero quedarme.

-Lo sé, pero te irás. Aunque no quieras, alguna fuerza del destino te alejará de mí.

-Si eso sucede, lucharé cada segundo por volver a ti.

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio y Tarrant se tranquilizó, sujetando fuerte la mano de Alicia.

-Entonces, no tengo por qué temer.

Era sorprendente el repentino cambio de actitud. Era una de las cualidades del Sombrerero. Como todos, tiene sensaciones diferentes pero es capaz de demostrarlas de manera continua, aunque se contradigan entre sí. Él estaba feliz por la vuelta de Alicia pero temía que esta se fuera otra vez. Cuatro años de espera habían sido suficientes.

Aunque Tarrant ahora estaba relajado, Alicia se quedó allí, sujetando su mano. Quería estar allí por si él tenía pesadillas otra vez. Se recostó en el borde de la cama, una posición muy incómoda pero no le importó. Quería estar con él. Él no tuvo más pesadillas en toda la noche, así que ella se quedó dormida a su lado.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	7. ¡A Marmorreal!

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 7: ¡A Marmorreal!**

A la mañana siguiente, el Sombrerero se despertó y, para su agrado, una hermosa mujer fue lo primero que vio a su lado. La chica dormía con suavidad, su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente. Sintió vergüenza de inmediato cuando notó que Alicia aun sostenía su mano. Se movió lentamente para no despertarla, pero no lo consiguió, ella despertó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sombrerero.

-Buenos días, Alicia.

La situación era claramente incómoda. Alicia se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y de lo que había escuchado decir al Sombrerero mientras este dormía. Se preguntó si él recordaría qué era lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

-¿Dormiste aquí, Alicia?- preguntó él, aunque era evidente cuál era la respuesta.

-Anoche escuché ruidos que provenían de aquí, vine y supongo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Te veías muy asustado.

El Sombrerero hizo un gesto de estar tratando de recordar lo que había soñado. Finalmente, lo recordó. Su sueño era una sucesión de eventos desagradables en su vida. Había estado soñando con el día de la destrucción de su pueblo natal, Witsend y luego, como pasa en los sueños, estaba en el Frabulloso Día despidiéndose de Alicia y pidiéndole que no se vaya.

-Alicia yo soñé con...- comenzó a decir pero fueron interrumpidos por Thackery, la Liebre de Marzo.

-¡Niña traviesa! ¡Llegarás tarde a tu travesía! ¡Chess y Mally ya están listos! ¡Tú, Sombrerero! ¡Apúrate también!- exclamó con locura y se fue, tan abruptamente cómo había entrado, saltando mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Alicia, deberías cambiarte. Tenemos que llegar a Marmorreal para tu baile- le dijo el Sombrerero, suspirando. Quería hablar con ella sobre el sueño que había tenido, pero necesitaba que estuvieran solos.

-Tienes razón, iré a vestirme- murmuró ella, levantándose de la cama. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más allí. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Oye Alicia…- le dijo Tarrant antes de que ella se fuera.

-¿Sí?

-Muchas gracias por haber vuelto, te extrañaba.

El Sombrerero le tomó la mano con dulzura. Ella se sintió sonrojada por dentro.

-No te preocupes, jamás debería haberme ido.

-Ponte lo que encuentres más cómodo. Estoy seguro de que viajaremos en el Bandersnacht.

Alicia recordó a la bestia que la había ayudado la vez anterior. Era una combinación entre un oso polar y un perro muy grande. A simple vista, parecía muy agresiva, pero era muy leal si te ganabas su confianza. Siguiendo la recomendación de Tarrant, Alicia eligió su vestuario acorde a la situación. Se puso unos pantalones y una camisa liviana, ambos en el mismo tono de azul. ¡Cómo adoraba no estar obligada a usar vestido!

En fin, cuando terminó fue a buscar al Sombrerero a su cuarto pero este ya no estaba. Entonces salió afuera. El aire estaba fresco, era temprano. La luz del amanecer se colaba entre los árboles del tupido bosque que rodeaba el molino desdeñado. Tarrant conversaba enérgicamente con Mally y Thackery. Se lo veía bien, feliz. Alicia se preguntó si tenía pesadillas a menudo. Chess estaba en algún lugar donde no podía ser visto, probablemente flotando en forma de evaporación. Ella sintió un ruido y allí estaba Chess, flotando a su izquierda.

-Buenos días, corazón. ¿Cómo has dormido?- la saludó con una tétrica sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Chess.

-¿El Sombrerero estuvo bien también?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pregunto si tuvo pesadillas- el gato luego susurró –Tiene problemas para dormir tranquilo.

-Creo que sí, pero luego se calmó.

-¿No se despertó gritando?- preguntó, asombrado –Recuerdo claramente una vez que casi me da un buen golpe al despertar enojado y gritando sandeces.

-No, le hablé un poco y se tranquilizó- contestó ella -¿Es muy agresivo cuando está enojado?

-Querida Alicia ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto!- exclamó el felino –No creo que tenga necesidad de ser agresivo mientras estés tú aquí.

-Entonces me aseguraré de estar aquí durante mucho tiempo- aseguró ella con una sonrisa -El Sombrerero me dijo que iríamos sobre el Bandersnacht ¿Dónde está?

-Allí viene. Espero que te recuerde.

Al parecer, la criatura estaba jugando entre los árboles pero cuando Tarrant lo llamó con un silbido. El inmenso animal vino corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Alicia como un perro queriendo ser acariciado. Casi la tira al suelo, pero no se cayó porque el Sombrerero interrumpió a la cariñosa bestia, haciendo lucir otra vez sus ojos rojos.

-Sombrerero, déjalo, no es malo- le dijo ella.

-No quiero que te lastimes- contestó él, sus ojos se veían enojados.

Alicia iba a replicarle al sombrerero pero Mally la interrumpió -¡Vamos, tenemos que salir en algún momento!

Entonces todos subieron sobre el Bandersnacht, a excepción de Chess que iba levitando a su lado. El lirón y la Liebre de Marzo se sentaron adelante. Detrás de ellos se sentó Tarrant y detrás de él abrazando su cintura, se sentó Alicia sonriente de estar tan cerca de su amigo.

-¡A Marmorreal!- gritó Thackery. El Bandersnacht pegó un gran salto y comenzó a cabalgar por el camino hacia el castillo blanco para ir a ver a la Reina Blanca.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	8. La Reina Blanca

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Capítulo 8: La Reina Blanca**

Atravesaron el bosque, las ruinas de Witsend y terrenos que se iban volviendo cada vez más habitados a medida que se acercaban al palacio de la Reina Blanca. Alicia se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Tarrant mientras cabalgaban en el Bandersnacht.

Cuando bajaron en la entrada, Thackery y Mally salieron corriendo emocionados. Chess los siguió levitando con lentitud. Ese gato al parecer estaba perezoso todo el día. Tarrant se bajó y le ofreció su mano.

-Si gusta bajar, Campeón de Infratierra.

-Gracias- dijo ella, tomando su mano para bajar.

-Esa ropa te sienta genial- comentó él con una sonrisa.

-Es porque tú la hiciste.

Una comitiva de soldados blancos con aspecto de alfiles, condujeron a los invitados al interior de Marmorreal. Alicia recordaba que el palacio era todo blanco, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Hacía que a uno se le cansara la vista luego de un rato. Ingresaron en una sala redonda con ventanales inmensos decorados con arabescos plateados. En la entrada de la sala, había una alfombra de tela blanca que llegaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y terminaba a los pies de un sillón grande de terciopelo blanco.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se voltearon y vieron que la Reina Blanca llegaba desde afuera de la sala. Seguía tan pálida cómo siempre, sus labios negros como el carbón y su sonrisa rebozaba bondad.

-¡Mirana!- gritaron Thackery y Mally al unísono y se acercaron a su encuentro. La blanca soberana los acarició con gentileza.

-Chess, aparece ya, sé que estás aquí- dijo ella, mirando al aire. El gato sonriente se materializó y ella lo acarició la cabeza –Aquí estás, mi sonriente amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Mirana?- le preguntó Tarrant y la abrazó.

-Bien, amigo mío. Te he extrañado.

La Reina Blanca y Tarrant se separaron. La mujer observó a Alicia.

-Pero aquí tenemos a nuestro motivo de celebración. Querida Alicia, ven aquí- la Reina Blanca abrazó a Alicia. La chica reaccionó con naturalidad, había olvidado la paz que se sentía al estar cerca de Mirana.

-He vuelto, Reina.

-El campeón de Infratierra ha regresado, un gran baile se está organizando en tu honor- le dijo Mirana, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pues si habrá un baile para el campeón, ella necesitará una pareja que la escolte- murmuró Chess, en medio de un ronroneo.

-No necesito una- dijo Alicia, nerviosa. Quizás la Reina tendría algún caballero preparado para ser su escolta y no quería nada de eso.

-Tu escolta será Tarrant- decretó la Reina Blanca –Él es el más adecuado para esta tarea.

-Si Alicia no lo desea, no debemos obligarla- dijo el Sombrerero, un poco sonrojado.

-Ah, bueno… en el caso de que seas tú Tarrant, no me molestaría tener una escolta- murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Está decidido entonces!- Mirana juntó sus palmas, como si hubiera logrado algo importante. –Ahora todos deben ir a sus recámaras a prepararse. ¡Soldados!

Cada invitado fue llevado por un soldado hacia su habitación. Todos menos Alicia. Ella fue acompañada por la mismísima reina.

-No se hubiera molestado en llevarme. Podría haber mandado a un soldado y no gastar su preciado tiempo- le dijo la chica, mientras subían por una escalera. Marmorreal era verdaderamente inmenso y blanco.

-No te preocupes, Alicia. Además me apetecía hablar contigo- la mujer hizo una pausa –Hablar sobre el Sombrerero.

-¿Por qué querría hablar de él?- preguntó la chica.

-Pues, mi querido amigo Tarrant ha estado muy inestable estos últimos meses. Lo conozco desde niños, le debo la vida y francamente, me preocupo mucho por él.

-Chess me contó sobre su inestabilidad. Tiene arranques de furia. Tuvo uno ayer cuando llegué.

-Además, hay otro problema del que no he hablado con nadie- dijo la Reina con un extraño temblor en su voz.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Hay extrañas señales, Alicia. Te seré honesta, tengo miedo. Las señales son similares a cuando mi hermana tomó el trono. La locura del Sombrerero es una de las señales. Ríos cercanos se han secado, los árboles están tristes, el cielo también.

-¿Hay una posibilidad de que la Reina Roja intente tomar el trono nuevamente?- preguntó Alicia, sorprendida –Creía que ella fue desterrada.

-Pero sigue con vida, de esto estoy segura- aclaró Mirana –No sé en dónde está. Las Tierras Lejanas son sitios inexplorados. En fin, Alicia, de eso quería hablarte. No es nada completamente seguro, pero debemos ser prudentes.

-Entiendo, Reina. Tendré todo el cuidado posible.

Llegaron a la habitación de la joven.

-La mejor habitación para el campeón de nuestra tierra- le dijo la Reina Blanca –Hay un regalo para ti en la cama, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Y con eso, la Reina Blanca se fue. Ella apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera llegado a Infratierra el día anterior y ya podía haber este tipo de problemas? La chica se frotó los ojos. No debía preocuparse, la Reina sólo había dicho que había que prestar atención pero no había peligro inminente.

Sus pensamientos se movieron al baile que la esperaba. Era raro que tuviera un baile dedicado a ella. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra, había asistido a varios bailes, pero no le gustaban. Si ella era la honrada en la celebración, seguramente debía bailar. Bailar con su pareja. Sintió el estómago mareado cuando pensó en que tendría que bailar con Tarrant. Apenas había podido hablar con él a solas en las últimas horas. Miró el cuarto a su alrededor, todo blanco y enceguecedor. La cama, las cortinas, el suelo, los muebles, la caja sobre la cama. Ese era su regalo. Fue a abrirlo. Adentro había un vestido blanco muy bonito. Volvió a sentirse sonrojada. Esa noche quizás tendría oportunidad de que algo ocurriera con Tarrant. Sonrió esperanzada.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	9. El baile (primera parte)

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 9: El baile (primera parte)

"Algo sucederá" pensó Alicia, mientras contemplaba el regalo que acababa de recibir. Quería que ya fuera la hora del baile, quería ver al Sombrerero. Quería contarlo sobre sus sentimientos por él. Suspiró nerviosa y se frotó las manos. Necesitaba calmarse. Levantó su mirada y le prestó atención al cuarto en dónde estaba. Era completamente blanco y de simetría perfecta entre la posición de los muebles. Ese blanco era tan deslumbrante con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana abierta que parecía que se iba a quedar ciega en cualquier momento.

Al juzgar por la hora, la joven decidió prepararse. El baile comenzaría en cuánto anocheciera. Tomó su vestido de la caja que estaba sobre la cama. La tela era suave al tacto y tenía cientos de lentejuelas cosidas con finos hilos plateados. Era muy bonito. Se lo puso frente al espejo.

Alicia odiaba tener que usar vestidos y en especial si eran llamativos. Pero este... Este era sublime, ella parecía una sirena. Se quedó una infinidad de tiempo observándose a sí misma en el espejo, algo que normalmente no haría. Se preguntó si los costureros de Infratierra usarían magia para hacer la ropa.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, ya había anochecido y ella ya estaba lista para el baile. Se miró en el espejo una vez más para darse confianza y decidió ir a buscar al Sombrerero. Después de todo, él era su escolta. Seguro la estaba esperando. Una gran luna llena se veía por la ventana. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Al parecer iba a tocar la puerta y fue interrumpido.

-¡Alicia, me asustaste!- exclamó, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí- se apuró ella a disculparse.

El Sombrerero tomó un gran vistazo de la apariencia de Alicia. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

-Estás… hermosa, Alicia- dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Tú también estás guapo- agregó ella, rozando con los dedos el corbatín de Tarrant. Tenía un traje gala que era exactamente de la misma forma que los trajes que solía usar cuando trabajaba o tomaba el té, con la única diferencia en que este era negro.

-¿Te gustó el vestido?- preguntó él.

-Pues sí, los costureros de la Reina Blanca han de ser los mejores en todo el universo.

-Yo lo hice- mencionó el Sombrerero, acomodándose un rizo anaranjado. Claramente, estaba orgulloso de su creación.

-¿En serio?- Alicia se sintió sonrojada –Es muy hermoso, gracias por el vestido, Tarrant.

-De nada... no hay como un vestido hermoso para una dama hermosa ¿Vamos entonces?- dijo el, ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella lo tomó y bajaron juntos, en silencio hasta el Gran Salón del primer piso, en dónde se realizaba el baile.

Llegaron a un par de puertas blancas, terriblemente inmensas. El Sombrerero golpeó cuatro veces y estas se abrieron de par en par. Lo siguiente que la joven vio fue una escalera que al parecer debían bajar para sentarse en las mesas o ir a la pista de baile. Sus amigos, los animales parlantes ya se encontraban allí. Estaban cenando. La Reina Blanca se encontraba en el lugar opuesto a la entrada con un hermoso vestido de fiesta blanco y charlaba con uno de sus cortesanos. La mujer levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Alicia. Se puso de pie, hizo un ademán para que lo músicos dejaran de tocar. Se hizo silencio absoluto en la sala.

-Alicia, el campeón de Infratierra, ha llegado- declaró Mirana.

Todas las personas presentes, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Cortesanos vestidos de blanco y animales con sus ropas de galas, todos la miraban fijamente mientras aplaudían. Normalmente, Alicia no tenía vergüenza, pero ver tanta gente la paralizó. De golpe, su visión era borrosa. Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano amiga le palmeó el hombro.

-Alicia, debes bajar. Vamos.

Tarrant le sujetó la mano con fuerza y ella sintió que otra vez podía moverse. Bajaron lentamente mientras la sociedad allí presente la ovacionaba. Llegó hasta donde estaba la Reina, que había reservado dos lugares junto a ella para Alicia y su escolta.

-Bienvenida, Campeón- la recibió Mirana, con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, su Majestad- dijo la chica.

-A cenar, entonces.

La Reina Blanca volvió a hacer otro gesto y los músicos comenzaron a tocar otra vez. Alicia miró su plato. No había nada en él. Estaba completamente vació. Vio que los demás sí estaban comiendo. Como no comprendía, le preguntó en voz baja al Sombrerero.

-¿Dónde está la comida?

-Aquí- dijo él señalando un cucharón que reposaba en una gran fuente.

-Pero la fuente está vacía.

-Alicia ¡Qué poca imaginación! Mira.

Tarrant tomó el cucharón vacío e hizo la mímica de que lo cargaba y lo vaciaba en el plato. Alicia miró su plato, y de repente había carne asada y salsa de tomate sobre ella.

-El sunnukh sabe lo que quieres- remarcó el hombre.

-¿El sunnukh?- preguntó ella, confundida.

-Es una poción invisible que hace nuestra querida Mirana- el gato sonriente levitaba por aquí y por allá.

-¡Esto es increíble! Hay maravillas a cada lugar que voy- exclamó la joven, sorprendida.

Comieron, bebieron un jugo que Tarrant dijo que se llamaba algo que sonaba como findhi, pero Alicia no lo comprendió. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, Mirana se puso otra vez de pie y anunció.

-Ahora, como el baile es en honor a nuestro Campeón, deberá iniciarlo junto a su escolta- con su brazo, hizo un gesto señalando a la pareja.

Tarrant llevó a Alicia de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, parados tan cerca. La música comenzó a sonar.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	10. En algún lugar de las Tierras Lejanas

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 10: El algún lugar de las Tierras Lejanas

En algún lugar de las Tierras Lejanas, una antigua reina de inmensa cabeza hablaba con su lacayo, que la seguía a todas partes. Estaban escondidos en un refugio que habían construido.

-Stayne, sota pícara. Ahora que he decidido perdonarte por tu bajeza cuando mi hermanita nos apresó, debemos comenzar la lucha en su contra. Ya mucho tiempo nos costó liberarnos de esas cadenas. ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?- declaraba la mujer cabezona, sentada en una desvencijada silla polvorienta.

-Fue difícil, pero lo pude conseguir otra vez, su Majestad. Tuve que robárselo a esa oruga que se cree más inteligente que los demás. Aquí está el oraculum. Vea aquí, su Majestad. Vea el Pristigiosso Día.

El hombre desplegó un rollo de papel amarillento y señaló uno de los pasajes.

-Aún reconozco esa maraña de rizos dorados. ¿Es Um, verdad?- dijo ella con tono despectivo.

-Ha vuelto a Infratierra, hace unos días. Tenemos que actuar. Esta joven hermosa...

La Reina Roja lo miró mal. Stayne carraspeó y siguió hablando. No le convenía hacerla enojar.

-Esta muchacha nos está dando la oportunidad de vencer a la Reina Blanca otra vez. Sin Alicia, sus súbditos temerán otra vez a su divina tiranía- declaró la Sota.

-Ya hemos juntado personas. No todos aman a mi hermanita. Deberíamos hacer algo para advertirlo. Debemos lastimarla, hacer que se rinda. De a poco, la debilitaremos y luego atacaremos. ¿Qué tal con el ejército?- preguntó la Reina Roja.

-Son suficientes. No tanto como los de su hermana pero creo que resistirán.

-Entonces, tengo todas las armas a mi favor. Ahora sólo hay que debilitarle. ¿Qué se te ocurre, querido Stayne?

Él se lo pensó un segundo y tomó un largo vistazo del oraculum.

-Vea aquí, Majestad. Hoy es el Danzzaroso Día. Hay un baile en Marmorreal. Mire esta pareja de aquí.

Señaló a los que parecían ser Alicia y Tarrant. Iracebeth tuvo una sonrisa perversa.

-Eres muy inteligente, Stayne. Consigamos al Sombrerero. Sabía que era buena idea perdonarte la vida.

-Y hasta el día de hoy lo aprecio, mi Reina- el hombre besó la mano de su soberana.

-Eres un sinvergüenza, Stayne. Ahora, ya sabes que hacer. Tráeme al ridículo Sombrerero- declaró la mujer.

-A sus órdenes- él se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Afuera del refugio había un caballo negro atado. Lo montó y partió rumbo a Marmorreal.

Iracebeth se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Acarició el oraculum y miró el cielo. Aún no anochecía.

-Ya verás, hermanita. Ya lo verás- murmuró para sí y se fue a su dormitorio.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	11. El baile (segunda parte)

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 11: El baile (Parte dos)

Tarrant llevó a Alicia de la mano hasta el centro de la pista.

Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, parados tan cerca. La música comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía lenta y suave. Las luces de la pista se tornaron leves y la pareja comenzó a balancearse con cuidado. Alicia sonreía, él también. Ambos estaban felices, habían deseado estar juntos tanto tiempo.

Unos minutos después, la Reina entró en la pista con un cortesano. La siguió otra pareja de personas en la izquierda de Alicia y luego todos bailaban. Sin embargo, había dos personas que se perdieron lo que sucedía alrededor porque se estaban concentrando en los ojos de su pareja. Estaban, como de costumbre, en su propio mundo. En una burbuja en donde los segundos eran horas. Tarrant y Alicia estaban bailando, esperando que el otro diga algo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía realmente qué decir.

De repente, haciéndolos volver al mundo real, la música lenta frenó y las luces empezaron a brillar con un cambio incesante de colores. Comenzó a sonar una música más frenética, más alegre. Era una música conocida por Alicia, era el Futterwacken. El Sombrerero se separó de Alicia y comenzó a mover las piernas y su cuerpo alocadamente y en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza del mundo de arriba. Pero aquí, en Infratierra todo eso era normal. Alicia se sumó al baile alocado y movió su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Todos reían.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche, Alicia comenzaba a preguntarse cuando terminaba la fiesta.

-Sombrerero ¿Cuánto dura esta fiesta?

-Tanto como uno aguante. Una vez, una fiesta duró todo un día porque un hombre había bebido de más y era el único que estaba bailando. Pero tú te puedes ir cuando quieras si estás cansada.

-Sólo un poco, creo que aguantaré algo más- le dijo ella.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Quieres tomar aire fresco? Quizas ayude a que no te duermas- se le ocurrió a él.

-Me gustaría ir a tomar aire.

-Pues, vamos entonces- el Sombrerero estaba otra vez ofreciendo su brazo a la joven de la manera más caballerosa posible. Ella se aferró a su brazo enseguida.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al jardín que a diferencia del resto del lugar, tenía rosas rojas.

-No creí que hubiera flores de un color distinto al blanco en Marmorreal- dijo Alicia.

-Pues, luego de que te marchaste, Mirana las mandó a pintar así. Con la esperanza de que volvieras- le contó el Sombrerero.

-Yo…- ella se sintió avergonzada –No creí que yo fuera tan importante como para que hiciera cosas así. El baile, las rosas, el vestido que me diste. No sé por qué me aprecian tanto aquí.

-Porque eres nuestra amiga, Alicia. En Infratierra cuidamos a los amigos- el Sombrerero le sonrió.

Estuvieron caminando por ese jardín durante algunos segundos más en silencio. La luz de la luna hacía que todo se viera azulado. Alicia sabía que el momento era aquí y ahora. Se sentaron una banca, que estaba cerca de un manzano. El Sombrerero fue el primero en hablar.

-¿No es una noche hermosa? El clima está contento. Es todo por ti.

-La noche es mucho mejor, estando tú aquí.

Él le dirigió una mirada de dulzura.

-Ese vestido te queda... hermoso.

-Gracias.

-O sea, tú ya eres hermosa. No creo que necesites un vestido en particular para verte hermosa. Tú y tu estatura adecuada. Creo que ya te he dicho que tu estatura es genial ¡Es apropiada para ti...!- exclamó exaltado.

-¡Sombrerero!

-¿Sombrerero? ¿Fez?- preguntó él, saliendo de su locura -Estoy bien.

Alicia no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Sabes?- dijo, viéndolo a los ojos -He estado queriendo preguntarte algo desde que llegué.

-¿Qué cosa, querida?

Ella suspiró para ganar coraje.

-¿Qué somos?

El Sombrerero sonrió nerviosamente. No esperaba esa pregunta.

-Buenos amigos, ¿Por qué?

-Es que... ¿Nunca te has preguntado si podríamos ser... algo más?

-Bueno, yo... yo...- Tarrant se había puesto aún más nervioso. Si no fuera por la oscuridad, se notaría lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Si no quieres responder está bien. Sólo preguntaba- ella se sintió decepcionada. No había salido como lo pensaba.

-En realidad, Alicia- comenzó a decir él -Desde el Frabulloso Día que he querido preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

Tarrant le tomó las dos manos.

-Yo quería preguntarte, en realidad decirte...- suspiró mirándola -Que yo siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti."

Alicia le sonrió como no había sonreído en años.

-Yo también. Yo también tengo esos sentimientos por ti, Tarrant.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y luego comenzaron a acercarse. Esos dos cuerpos que se llamaban, esos labios que esperaban hacia tanto tiempo fundirse se encontraron en un beso. Un beso largo y confortante. Un beso que ninguno de los dos consideraba real. Cuando al fin se separaron, ninguno se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Temían abrirlos y no encontrar al otro.

Entonces, se arriesgaron y los abrieron. Ambos seguían allí. Se abrazaron y se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas. Estaban felices.

No sabían que había un hombre malvado que los observaba.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	12. No me sigas

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 12: No me sigas

Alice y Tarrant estaban felices, metidos en su propio mundo. No sabían que había un hombre malvado que los observaba no muy lejos de ellos.

Ilosovic Stayne, la Sota de Corazones había partido ese mismo día más temprano desde las Tierras Lejanas hacia Marmorreal. No le tomó mucho trabajo entrar en los predios del blanco castillo. Era un hombre intrépido, tuvo que golpear a cinco guardias. No por nada era el segundo al mando cuando la Reina Roja reinaba Infratierra. Según el oraculum, ese día era el Danzzaroso Día. Un día en el que se celebraría un baile en honor al campeón de Infratierra. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha el plan que le quitaría el poder a la Reina Blanca.

El hombre estuvo escondido entre los arbustos y unos árboles durante unas horas, en la oscuridad. Con paciencia, el momento llegó. Vio que Alicia venía con el Sombrerero. Los observó muriéndose de celos, sentía repulsión viendo a la bella joven rubia besándose con ese vejestorio mal vestido. Stayne tuvo que desviar la mirada. Si la Reina Roja volvía a reinar, él quizás tendría oportunidad de ganar a Alicia.

La pareja de enamorados se abrazó y se quedaron mirando las estrellas durante unos segundos.

-Sombrerero, tengo sueño. Pero no me quiero separar de ti- dijo ella.

-Alicia, si quieres ir a dormir, ve, querida. Nadie se enojará contigo- le contestó Tarrant, acariciándole un bucle de pelo rubio.

-Sombrerero ¿Qué tal si despierto en otro lugar?

-¿Otro lugar?

-¿Otro lugar alejado de ti?

-Me aseguraré de quedarme contigo y... puedes llamarme Tarrant- el hombre le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre- la chica estaba avergonzada -Me iré a dormir. ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto?

-Claro. En un segundo iré tras de ti.

-Muy bien- Alicia se puso de pie y lo beso una vez más –Tarrant.

La chica le dio la espalda y caminó lentamente de vuelta al castillo. El Sombrerero la contempló embelesado, era una mujer muy hermosa. Suspiró, tranquilo ya que la chica le correspondía sus sentimientos. Disfrutó el momento y se aseguró de que su mente no lo perdiera. Cuando intentó levantarse del banco, una mano le rodeó el cuello de pronto y la otra tapó su boca. Tarrant trató de gritar pero no pudo, sólo un sonido hueco salió de su boca.

Comenzó a forcejear, enojado. No podía ver el rostro de su atacante, sólo podía ver la espalda de Alicia, que seguía alejándose hacia el castillo.

"Que no la atrapen a ella" pensó, desesperado. "Antes yo que ella, por favor".

Por el forcejeo su sombrero cayó al suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el Sombrerero mordió la mano que tapaba su boca. Su atacante gruñó. Se dio vuelta a enfrentarlo y sintió dos manos que le sujetaban el cuello. La sorpresa lo rodeó.

-Stayne- dijo con asco.

-Sombrerero, tú vienes conmigo- le estaba cortando la respiración poco a poco. En cualquier momento se desmayaría. Si Stayne estaba ahí, entonces su amada corría peligro. Intentó mirar a Alicia, que ignoraba la situación.

-¡Alicia, corre!- atinó a gritar.

Ella se dio vuelta, extrañada y vio a su Sombrerero, siendo ahogado por el hombre que una la había acosado. Stayne arrastraba a Tarrant hacia los límites del jardín.

-No- murmuró, mientras empezaba a correr tras ellos.

-¡No me sigas, Alicia! ¡Sálvate!- gritó Tarrant antes de perder el conocimiento. Ella no le hizo caso, seguía corriendo. El cuerpo del Sombrerero se volvió ligero y la Sota lo alzó en sus hombros

-Alicia, querida. Estás más hermosa que antes- le dijo él, tratando de ser galán.

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito! ¿Qué le harás?- le gritó ella.

-Nada que te importe. Iracebeth ya se comunicará contigo- él dejó una rosa y una nota sobre la banca vacía.

Alicia seguía corriendo pero ya era tarde. Stayne se llevó al Sombrerero inconsciente y salió galopando velozmente sobre su caballo. Ella estaba jadeando y despechada. Se lo había llevado. Era imposible. La joven cayó de rodillas en el césped húmedo por el rocío de la noche y sostuvo el sombrero del Sombrerero. Estaba en un mar de tristeza y frustración. Se lo habían llevado y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Cuando se recompuso, después de un considerable tiempo, tuvo la fuerza para volver al castillo. Entró en el Gran Salón confundida, llevada únicamente por la fuerza de su corazón pues su cuerpo ya casi no poseía fuerzas. Era muy entrada la madrugada, pero aún había gente bailando. Atravesó el mar de bailarines y se dirigió directo a la Reina Blanca.

-Alicia, querida ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Mirana, con preocupación, acercándose a acariciar la mejilla de la joven. Ella no contestó, no sabía cómo. Alzó un poco sus brazos y le mostró el sombrero. La Reina comprendió al instante que algo malo había sucedido.

-¿Dónde está Tarrant?

Alicia aún no contestaba. Estaba en algo así como un estado de shock. Movía la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

-Alicia ¿Estás bien?

-Se... se lo llevó- dijo, al cabo de unos segundos más.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Stayne se lo llevó. Lo dejó inconsciente y se lo llevó. No pude evitarlo- la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Mirana se llevó la mano a la boca, impresionada. Por un segundo, miedo era lo que salía de sus ojos negros.

-¿Ilosovic? No puede ser que haya logrado escapar.

-Se lo llevó- continuaba diciendo la joven, no podía salir de su pena -Me dijo que no lo siguiera.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	13. Vuelve a mí

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 13: Vuelve a mí

La noticia de que Stayne, la sota de corazones había secuestrado al Sombrerero Real fue una noticia que alertó a todos de que el peligro se acercaba. La fiesta en honor al campeón de Infratierra tuvo que terminar de pronto. La Reina Blanca convocó a todos sus amigos a su habitación personal. Si las habitaciones de Marmorreal eran deslumbrantemente blancas, la de la Reina lo era aún más. Mally y Thackery se sentaron a los pies de una inmensa cama de sábanas almidonadas, Mirana se sentó en una silla de madera blanca junto a la cama con el conejo blanco en su regazo y Chess se quedó levitando cerca de ellos. Por su parte, Alicia quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Todos con cara de preocupados. El gato sonriente fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Amigos, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Mirana suspiró y comenzó a leer la nota que Stayne había dejado en voz alta.

-"Hermanita, tengo recursos suficientes para batirnos a duelo una última vez. Si yo gano, tendré la corona otra vez. Si tú ganas, te devuelvo al sombrerero. En un mes, en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Espero que prepares a tu campeón."

-¡Tenemos que luchar!- gritó Mally levantando su espadita. La llevaba consigo a cualquier parte.

-No sabemos dónde está. Puedo intentar un una búsqueda en los alrededores, pero las Tierras Lejanas son muy amplias y tormentosas- dijo Chess.

-¿Dónde buscarás? No sabemos dónde está como dijiste, tardaríamos meses en buscar en todas partes y sólo tenemos uno- el conejo blanco tenía las orejas caídas de la preocupación -¿Y si la Reina Roja vuelve otra vez?

La conversación seguía. Las ideas iban y venían. Salían y caían ya que una era más descabellada que la otra. Una persona se perdió de la conversación aunque estaba allí. Una persona sintió que no resistía seguir de pie y fue a sentarse en un rincón. Una persona quedó abrazada de un sombrero como si su vida dependiera de ello. La persona que tenía una facilidad para perderse de la realidad. Alicia no podía salir de su sorpresa.

"¿Por qué justo ahora?" pensaba sin cesar. Se habían llevado a Tarrant justo frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada. El golpe era muy fuerte, la culpa se desparramaba por cada fibra de su ser. Una mano amiga sobre su hombro la devolvió a la realidad y le hizo levantar la mirada. Vio a la Reina Blanca con su actitud maternal y confortante. Esta se había arrimado a la joven para consolarla. Los demás animales la miraban con compasión.

-Alicia, querida, créeme que sé lo que es saber que tu amor peligra. Haremos lo posible por salvarlo y traerlo a salvo. Lo buscaremos pero si pasa un mes, debemos enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Pero, y... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Si algo llegara a pasarle? Stayne se lo llevó inconsciente, Mirana. Yo estaba ahí… yo…

-Lo sé, querida. Pero por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar un mes y preparar las tropas.

-Pero, se lo llevaron por mi culpa. Estoy segura de que ese maldito Stayne venía detrás de mí.

-No tiene sentido culparse. Nos prepararemos para el duelo.

-Quiero ser el campeón- los dedos de Alicia se aferraron con más fuerza al sombrero -Tengo que luchar por él.

-Eso es honorable, amor. Pero recuerda que estarás sola y no sabemos quién es el campeón de mi hermana.

-No me importa. Tarrant ha hecho mucho por mí. Tengo que pagarle toda su bondad- afirmó la joven con fortaleza. Había tomado una decisión, no se retractaría. Mirana suspiró.

-Está bien. Entonces, ve a dormir. Mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento.

-Muy bien.

Alicia ya se iba pero la reina la detuvo para abrazarla. La joven sintió que el calor le rodeaba el cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanto frío. Mirana le susurró al oído.

-Eres una buena chica. Estoy segura de que Tarrant estará orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias- dijo, cuando se separaron. Las palabras de la reina la reconfortaron un poco. La chica se dirigió a su cuarto pero a medio camino tuvo una mejor idea. En lugar de subir hasta el piso en dónde la habían asignado fue hasta el piso en dónde se encontraba la habitación de Tarrant. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se metió. Era un cuarto muy bonito, muebles de color madera oscura y muchas herramientas de trabajo. Le sorprendió ver que no todo en Marmorreal era de color blanco. Alicia encendió una vela, dejó el sombrero sobre la cama y comenzó a curiosear las posesiones del Sombrerero.

Sobre un estante había infinidades de modelos y dibujos de sombreros y de ropa en general. Más arriba parecía haber libros en lenguajes que ella no comprendía. En el escritorio había una gran pila de hojas con dibujos, la mayoría tenían hermosos paisajes y había otros que eran la réplica exacta del rostro de Alicia. Esta se sintió conmovida y triste. Siguió mirando y encontró un cuaderno forrado con cuero que tenía escritos del Sombrerero. Relataba sus miedos, sus irracionalidades y sus sentimientos. Había un poema, dedicado al parecer para ella. El título era "Vuelve a mí".

"Despierta, Alicia, vuelve a mí

Ilumíname con tu sonrisa

Hazme volar con tus sueños

Déjame escucharte una vez más

Años están pasando, aun te veo aquí

Mi imaginación quiere engañarme

Me hace creer que estás aquí

Pareces que fueras real

Pero al despertar ya no estás

Oh, mi querida Alicia

Por favor vuelve a mí"

Ahora sí era demasiado. La desconsolada chica rompió en un fuerte llanto. Se sentó en la cama del Sombrerero y volvió a abrazar el sombrero. Su respiración dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas en recuerdos y deseos. En algún punto, se quedó dormida. Su fuerza física ya no daba más. Ahora sólo le quedaba un recuerdo del beso del Sombrerero y la esperanza de rescatarlo de un posible cruel destino.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	14. Sueño indeseado

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 14: Sueño indeseado

El Sombrerero despertó en un lugar completamente diferente al que deseaba. Apenas abrió sus ojos y sintió un repentino mareo, a pesar de que estaba recostado. El suelo estaba húmedo y apestaba. Con cuidado se sentó. Estaba contra una esquina en una celda pequeña, oscura y fría. Una pequeña ventana en dónde no cabría ni un niño pequeño era la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

Los recuerdos no tardaron en volver a su mente. El baile en Marmorreal, su beso con Alicia, Stayne apareciendo de la nada y atacándolo. Luego, todo era vacío. ¿Y si le había hecho algo a Alicia mientras estaba inconsciente? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con preocupación. La poca luz que había no le permitía ver lo que había fuera de la celda además de sombras raras que se formaban. Una se parecía mucho a un hombre.

-Sombrerero, has despertado.

La Sota de Corazones estaba de pie, observando al prisionero. Esperaba que se despertara con un gesto altanero en su rostro. Realmente se sentía orgulloso por haberlo secuestrado. Tarrant lo observó con odio pero no le contestó.

-Y no a la pregunta que tienes en tu mente llena de locura, Sombrerero- dijo, con un gesto bufón -No nos llevamos a la bella Alicia. Tú eres más útil en lo que queremos hacer aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió el prisionero, ocultando que estaba más tranquilo por saber que Alicia no corría peligro.

-A tu chica quiero- Stayne guiñó el ojo lascivamente -Pero eso no es el porqué de tu actual paradero. Como sabrás sigo órdenes de más arriba.

-¡Esa maldita cabezona! ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Tarrant. Mi bendita Reina Roja creyó mejor apresarte. Y creo que es algo bastante inteligente. Aunque en mi opinión, yo te cortaría la cabeza con tanto placer.

-Eres un...- Tarrant se puso de pie de golpe y trató de golpearlo a través de la celda pero no pudo porque algo lo detuvo. Su pie derecho estaba encadenado a la pared del fondo y no podía llegar hasta los barrotes. La Sota rió perversamente.

-No te preocupes, Sombrerero. Cuando ya no seas necesario, me encargaré de ti. Pero por ahora, espero que seas bueno.

-¡No los ayudaré jamás!

-No me importa. Cuando tú mueras, me encargaré de convencer a la reina de que tenga clemencia con Alicia, y entonces la haré mi mujer.

-¡Maldito CULGO DILATRO PILTRE CASJA RAMBA URPALES!- gritó el Sombrerero, intentando en vano golpearlo otra vez, pronunciando insultos con su idioma extraño, enrojeciendo sus ojos al máximo. Stayne rió y se fue sin contestarle, dejando a Tarrant solo. Cuando se pudo tranquilizar otra vez, se sentó en el suelo y se aferró a sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace tan solo algunas horas. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió por haber besado a Alicia por primera vez. Estaba enamorado de ella y ella le correspondía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacerlo más feliz? Comenzó a llorar de infelicidad y cada segundo el dolor era peor. Desear que ella estuviera bien era todo lo que le quedaba. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón partido, se quedó dormido.

Tuvo el mismo sueño que tuvo la noche en que Alicia volvió a Infratierra. Aquel en donde ella moría. Estaban todos en el campo de batalla donde se había llevado a cabo el Frabulloso Día previamente. Alicia era el campeón de la Reina Blanca, pero esta vez, el campeón de la Reina Roja no era el Jabberwocky, era Tarrant. El Sombrerero observaba la situación de su sueño como si el no participara de él. Se vio a sí mismo blandiendo su espada en contra de su amada y ella tratando de evitar los espadazos.

-¡Sombrerero, mírame soy yo!- gritaba la chica en medio del llanto, esquivando los ataques fríos de un Tarrant que al parecer no la amaba.

Parecía como si él en verdad no la reconociera. En un momento de esa batalla, Alicia quedó desarmada, pero de pie. Entonces, Alicia levantaba sus brazos en señal de rendición y el Sombrerero se acercaba a dar su golpe final. Allí, siempre se despertaba de repente.

Sudor frío caía por su rostro y espalda, su estómago estaba revuelto y sus ojos tan abiertos como platos. Estaba harto de tener ese sueño. Tarrant se refregó la cara con sus manos. Estaba asustado, solo. El miedo de que ese sueño se volviera realidad era inmenso ahora que estaba alejado de Alicia y de los demás. Esta vez no había voces amigas tratando de calmarlo ni una bella mujer sosteniendo su mano. Esta vez sólo había barrotes de hierro y cadenas que le impedían verla. Esta vez la locura oscura lo llamaba a rendirse ante ella. Pero él no podía someterse a la locura. Tenía que escapar, de alguna forma tenía que volver a ella.

El Sombrerero cerró entonces sus ojos, esperando dormirse y una vez más despertar a su lado.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	15. Entrenamiento

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 15: Entrenamiento

Alicia se despertó con el rayo del sol del mediodía entrando por la ventana y un rostro sonriente que la sacudía.

-Alicia despierta. Tienes que comer algo para ir a tu entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?

La chica miró a ambos lados de la cama, confundida. Aún estaba en la habitación vacía de Tarrant, se había quedado dormida en la cama del Sombrerero. Por unos segundos, Alicia no se movió. Aún sentía el sombrero entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se sentían terriblemente cansados de tanto llorar. La verdad era que hoy, ella no tenía mucha voluntad para levantarse.

-Vamos, querida. Necesitas energía si quieres entrenar para ser el campeón de la Reina Blanca nuevamente- el gato ronroneó a su alrededor.

-Está bien, me levantaré- dijo Alicia sentándose en la cama y acomodándose el cabello desordenado detrás de las orejas. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido. Aún se sentía culpable porque se llevaran a Tarrant.

-Cariño, sé que debes sentirte terrible pero no eres la única apenada por su desaparición- le recordó el gato, flotando a su izquierda. Alicia sabía que tenía razón.

-Lo sé, Chess. Es que... siento que fue mi culpa. No debí dejarlo solo.

-La culpa es sólo de Stayne, esa sota malvada. No te preocupes, todos lucharemos para que él vuelva a estar con nosotros, sano y salvo.

-Supongo que sí...

El gato sonriente la llevo al Salón Comedor. Si fuera otro día, la chica se hubiera maravillado con la blancura de las paredes, los hermosos detalles en cada pared con perlas blancas o la blanca porcelana en la que le sirvieron su almuerzo. Pero hoy, Alicia no prestaba demasiada atención a eso. Sólo se concentró en comer a pesar de tener el estómago revuelto y ganas de desaparecer del mundo. Luego de un almuerzo formidable, la mismísima Reina Blanca acompañó a la chica hacia uno de los jardines para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

-Mi querida Alicia- le dijo, mientras caminaban –La vez pasada fuiste capaz de vencer al Jabberwocky, pero para serte honesta, si las cosas se ponían difíciles ese día, yo le había dado a Tarrant la orden de participar. Él fue un soldado del castillo una vez.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que debes entrenar para mejorar tus habilidades, para poder luchar contra el campeón de la Reina Roja.

-¿Y no tiene alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

-Tengo a varios grupos de soldados investigando por las Tierras Lejanas, pero aún no ha podido dar con ellos- Mirana hizo un gesto de preocupación –Así que sólo podemos entrenarte este mes para que estés lista.

-Reina ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Alicia, notando que no conocía ese sector de los terrenos de Marmorreal.

-Uno de mis cortesanos y mejores guardias te enseñará a mejorar tus habilidades con la espada- la mujer sonrió con calidez –Todo saldrá bien, Alicia.

La sonrisa de la Reina Blanca podría reconfortar cualquier corazón. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unos arbustos de flores blancas de cuatro pétalos cada una. Allí las esperaba un hombre que lucía maduro como el Sombrerero. Sus cabellos eran tan blancos como los de la reina y sus ojos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, le atravesada toda la mejilla izquierda. Vestido con una reluciente armadura blanca aguardaba por la Reina y su campeón.

-Limowi, gracias por atender a mi pedido- la Reina lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

El hombre hizo una reverencia caballerosa y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-A sus órdenes, mi reina. Entrenaré a su campeón, para que esté preparado para la batalla- dijo, antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Los dejaré solos entonces.

Mirana se fue caminando por dónde vino. El caballero se dirigió entonces a Alicia.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Alicia. Creo que entrenarte no será difícil, sabiendo que ya has derrotado a una bestia tan temible como es el Jabberwocky.

Ella no estaba de humor para recibir cumplidos, así que respondió secamente.

-Eso fue suerte, yo tenía la Espada Vórpica en ese entonces. Ahora debo mejorar.

-Tu espíritu es rebelde y fuerte, creo que lo harás bien- respondió Limowi, lejos de sentirse ofendido por la respuesta seca de la chica – ¿Lista?

-Lista.

La fuerza de voluntad de Alicia crecía cuando recordaba por qué iba a luchar. Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando. Limowi le aconsejaba en sus maneras de moverse y la forma de obtener menos cansancio. Ella usaba toda su fuerza para blandir la espada. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber permitido que eso le sucediera al Sombrerero. Así, pasó aproximadamente medio mes.

Todos los días, ella se levantaba, iba a ver a Mirana para oír noticias sobre la investigación de las Tierras Lejanas, almorzaba e iba a entrenar con Limowi. Mucho tiempo duraban las sesiones de entrenamiento, a veces estaban todo el día hasta que anochecía. Una tarde, estaban simulando un duelo, así que Alicia blandía su espada contra el caballero de armadura blanca. En un momento, él la detuvo de repente.

-Limowi, ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó sorprendida.

El hombre se sentó en la hierba, jadeando.

-No. En realidad, has mejorado bastante. Pero creo que deberíamos descansar un rato.

-No podemos descansar. Sólo tenemos medio mes antes del duelo. Ni siquiera sabemos quién será mi contrincante. Debo practicar más- insistió ella.

-¿Acaso no estás cansada? ¿Por qué no te detienes un momento?

-No quiero detenerme. Tengo que salvarlo.

-¿A quién?

-A Tarrant.

Limowi se quedó un segundo callado, como si ella hubiera dicho algo extraño.

-¿El Sombrerero? Un minuto... ¿Conoces a Tarrant Hightopp?

-Sí, lo conozco. ¿Tú también?- preguntó Alicia, sin agregar nada más.

-Sí, antes de la destrucción de Witsend, su pueblo natal, solíamos ser amigos. Luego, nos separamos. Seguimos caminos distintos.

La chica se sorprendió de que había encontrado a alguien que había vivido en Witsend con el Sombrerero. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon o algo así?- quiso saber.

-No sé si deba decírtelo- dijo él, rascándose la cicatriz.

-Un minuto... Mirana me dijo que nadie además de ella y Tarrant habían sobrevivido la destrucción de Witsend.

-Pues bueno... Es una larga historia- declaró Limowi con la mirada lejana.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	16. Una larga historia

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 16: Una larga historia

-Pues bueno... es una larga historia- Limowi dejó de rascarse la cicatriz, como si de repente hubiera recordado que no debía hacerlo. Alicia lo miró con interés. Al parecer, Tarrant y Mirana no eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Witsend.

-Limowi, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con el Sombrerero?- preguntó ella. El hombre apartó la mirada y suspiró. Tomó un gran respiro y luego comenzó a hablar.

-En parte fue por su locura. Tú sabes que él está loco ¿Verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto- respondió ella, sonriendo –Es lo que lo hace tan especial.

-¿Sabías que él no fue siempre así?

El soldado la observó con una mirada expectante. La verdad era que la chica nunca se había imaginado un Sombrerero que no estuviera completamente loco, sólo supuso que siempre lo había sido.

-Siempre pensé que él era así.

-Bueno, en realidad no- continuó el hombre -De niño, cuando yo lo conocí, él no estaba loco. Tenía ideas extrañas pero no estaba demente. No como ahora. Crecimos juntos, nuestras madres eran amigas. Desde pequeños, ambos tuvimos nuestras propias ambiciones y por suerte ambos pudimos cumplirlas. Yo quería ser un soldado como lo soy ahora y él siempre tuvo una obsesión con la costura, en especial con los sombreros. Recuerdo que fabricó su primer sombrero a los diez años. Lo había hecho para mí. Era un sombrero muy bonito.

"En fin, cuando llegamos a la adultez, él ya tenía su propio taller en Marmorreal y yo ya estaba en el ejército real. O sea, ambos trabajábamos para la Reina Blanca. Tarrant trabó una buena amistad con ella. Yo no, soy un poco más estructurado, jamás olvido mi posición como soldado y mi deber es cuidarla no hacer sociales. Una mujer tan preciosa como lo es ella no debe tener tiempo para un sirviente como yo."

Limowi se detuvo un segundo, como dándose cuenta de que se estaba desviando de lo que quería contar. Alicia lo miró curiosa. Supuso que el hombre tenía alguna clase de afecto por la Reina Blanca.

-En fin- siguió -Recuerdo que comencé a ver cambios en él, alrededor de seis meses antes de que destruyeran el pueblo. Yo ya vivía en Marmorreal, pero siempre pasaba a visitar a mi amigo. Recuerdo que lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos. Cambiaban constantemente, cuando se enojaba, cuando se entristecía o cuando se alegraba. Era raro, pero él dijo que estaba bien así que lo ignoré. Si él decía que todo estaba bien, no tenía razón para pensar lo contrario.

"Lo malo fue cuando empezó a hablar solo y cuando se enojaba de la nada. Sus cambios de humor eran terribles. Un minuto estaba feliz y al siguiente estaba completamente furioso y comenzaba a romper cosas o a lanzar objetos Luego, cuando se calmaba, se sentaba asustado y me pedía consejo adolorido. Él no quería perder el control. Yo nunca supe qué decirle hasta que, más o menos, un mes antes de que la Reina Roja destruyera Witsend, pedí ayuda a Mirana."

"Ella me contó que eso era efecto del oficio del Sombrerero. El pegamento para hacer los sombreros tenía grandes cantidades de mercurio. Me dijo que era eso lo que lo afectaba tanto y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Era una especie de envenenamiento. Yo no lo podía creer, fue bastante doloroso ver a mi amigo, enloquecer más y más cada día. Cada día una particularidad nueva pero yo tenía la esperanza de que él siguiera allí. De que su verdadero ser no había desaparecido. Pero estaba equivocado."

"A pesar de su creciente locura, seguimos siendo amigos hasta que un día, el Jabberwocky, la Reina Roja y Stayne destruyeron todo el Witsend. Yo me salvé por que no estaba allí, si no que me encontraba en Marmorreal. Me enteré del suceso cuando la Reina Blanca asustada, volvió al castillo y sin su corona. Entonces fui casi volando allí, esperando poder ser de ayuda en algo. Era mi pueblo, algo tendría que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando llegué me encontré con una de las imágenes más tristes que alguna vez vi. Tarrant estaba solo, de pie junto a las ruinas del pueblo enteramente destruido. Me acerqué de a poco a él puse mi mano en su hombro. Al parecer no debía haberlo hecho. Él se sobresaltó y no me reconoció, por eso me atacó hasta lastimarme." Limowi se acarició la mejilla izquierda.

-Así es como me quedó esta cicatriz.

"Cuando él volvió de su locura, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo. No volvimos a hablar desde entonces. Aun lo extraño. Supongo que la destrucción de su pueblo era el factor que le faltaba para volverse completamente loco. A veces lo veo, aquí en el castillo. Pero creo que él no me recuerda, seguro su mente debe de haberme bloqueado como mecanismo de autodefensa. Eso espero. Eso elijo creer."

Alicia había estado escuchando el relato atentamente, sorprendida de la historia del Sombrerero y de su amigo. Era algo terrible.

-¿Entonces... esa es su historia? ¿El mercurio? ¿Fue todo por eso?

-Me temo que sí, de no ser por eso, él nunca hubiera sido así como es ahora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella no sabía si decir algo más, el soldado se rascaba la cicatriz nuevamente.

-Bueno ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos adentro- decretó antes de irse caminando despacio. Alicia se quedó sentada en su lugar y contempló el atardecer. Muchas cosas nuevas entraban en su cabeza ahora. Cosas que no imaginaba. Ella no conocía la historia del Sombrerero y no sabía que era tan triste. Ahora por fin lo entendía. Mientras el sol seguía cayendo, la joven rubia se quedó meditando, recordando lo poco que faltaba para ver a su Sombrerero. Sólo medio mes más. Dentro de tan sólo medio mes, un duelo le esperaba. Y se jugaría la vida si con eso salvaría a Tarrant.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	17. Forggetish

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 17: Forggetish

Otra vez el maldito sueño rondaba su cabeza. Esa pesadilla inventada por su locura para hacerlo sufrir. Ese sueño horrible en él que el Sombrerero realizaba algo que nunca se atrevería. Matar a Alicia. Cuando él todavía la estaba esperando, consumiéndose en su propia locura y haciendo sombreros sin parar para que el tiempo corriera más rápido, también soñaba con eso. Ahora, cautivo en la celda de la Reina Roja, lo seguía soñando. Era uno de esos sueños que aunque sean descabellados, nos preocupan que en el fondo pudieran llegar a pasar.

Hace bastante tiempo que estaba encerrado. Quizás tres semanas, no estaba seguro. Con sus constantes pesadillas y el aislamiento, era difícil llevar la cuenta de los días. Sin embargo, en este particular momento, el hombre loco se encontraba durmiendo en el piso de una apestosa celda.

Mientras tanto, Stayne observaba al Sombrerero dormir. Normalmente, lo dejaban solo todo el día, sólo lo veía para llevarle el almuerzo y la cena, con algo de agua. Pero a veces lo vigilaba durante el día. Al parecer aun no comprendía por qué la Reina Roja lo mandó a apresar a Tarrant en lugar de a Alicia. El traicionero caballero hizo un gesto de desagrado, le hubiera gustado que la chica rubia estuviera allí. Podría torturarla por el mero placer de hacerlo. Eso hubiera sido interesante y además, hubiera ahorrado algunos problemas de la Reina Roja.

La cabezona mujer casi no le contaba sus planes, fue un milagro que lo dejara vivir cuando él trató de asesinarla anteriormente, Sin embargo, la Sota de Corazones a veces fantaseaba con volver a intentarlo. Alejo esos pensamientos y se enfocó en que si ella volvía al poder, él sería mucho más importante de lo que era ahora, eso seguro. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Stayne, ven aquí!

La inmensa cabezota lo precisaba otra vez. Stayne se apuró en llegar a los aposentos de la Reina Roja. A pesar de estar a varias habitaciones de distancia, la mujer tenía una voz tan potente que bien podría haberle gritado en el oído.

-Mi reina, ¿Qué necesita?- recitó él, en una melodiosa adulación.

-Comentarte mis planes.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, interesado.

-Me refiero a que hay una parte del plan que tú no conoces. Estoy segura de que te preguntas por qué te mandé a capturar al sombrerero ridículo ¿No es así?

Iracebeth lo inquirió con la mirada, moviendo con cautela su dedo índice.

-En realidad sí, Su Majestad. No le veo sentido en capturar al Sombrerero cuando podría haberme llevado a Alicia.

La Reina Roja sonrió perversamente y sacó de un escritorio una pequeña botella de forma irregular con un líquido transparente adentro. Se lo mostró a Stayne.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Durante este tiempo, mi querida Sota, reuniendo gente para la revolución contra mi pequeña hermana, conocí a una vieja bruja y me amigué con ella. Le pedí que me hiciera esto. Se llama Forggetish, una pócima del olvido. La bruja dijo que se puede revertir, pero eso no importa si lo que planeo sucede con rapidez.

Stayne estaba confundido, aún no le seguía el ritmo a la rojiza soberana. Como él no dijo nada, ella revoleó los ojos.

-Me refiero a que sólo unas gotas en el agua del prisionero y olvidará completamente quien es. No sabrá a quien le tiene lealtad. No sabrá a quien ama. No sabrá quiénes somos.

-¡Su Majestad!- exclamó el hombre, finalmente comprendiendo el plan -¡Gran inteligencia la suya! Nunca habría podido yo igualar un plan tan bien como usted.

-Stayne, eres un lambiscón pícaro. Pero me gustas por eso- la Reina lo miró amorosamente -Ve y hazlo. El Sombrerero ridículo será nuestro campeón ahora.

Ella le tendió la pócima. Stayne llevó entonces un tazón de agua y un pedazo de pan hacia la celda de Tarrant. Este estaba sentado y despierto, con la cara demacrada de tristeza. Obviamente recién salía de su pesadilla, ya que ni siquiera notó que alguien se acercaba. Le dejó el plato.

-Come y bebe si es que quieres seguir con vida- le dijo, muy divertido.

-Vete al diablo- contestó el Sombrerero sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Como gustes.

La Sota de Corazones se alejó y se escondió en una esquina, espiando. Pasaron sólo unos minutos hasta que Tarrant se decidió a tomar la comida que le habían traído. Este bebió toda el agua y comió el pan.

-Muy bien, Sombrerero has caído en la trampa- murmuró Stayne, sosteniendo en su mano la botella vacía. Tarrant había bebido toda la pócima del olvido.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	18. Cae el atardecer

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 18: Cae el atardecer

-Stayne, ¿Ya le has dado la poción del olvido al Sombrerero?- fue lo primero que dijo la Reina Roja cuando su lacayo volvió a la habitación.

-Sí, mi reina. Todavía no me he comprobado si ha surgido el efecto pero estoy seguro de que lo bebió todo.

La mujer cabezona sonrió con sorna.

-Esperemos un poco más entonces, mi querido Stayne. En unas horas, vayamos a convencerlo. Si no recuerda a su querida Alicia, no tendrá problema en ser nuestro campeón.

El atardecer caía sobre la habitación dejando un brillo anaranjado en los rostros de la Reina Roja y la Sota de Corazones, mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice fría y llena de perversidad.

o.o.o

El atardecer también caía sobre el gran castillo de Marmorreal, dándole un aspecto casi mágico. La luz reflejaba en las paredes blancas y lo hacía brillar con esplendor. Alicia estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, secando su cabello mojado con una toalla de algodón blanco. Se había dado un baño caliente luego del entrenamiento de ese día con el soldado Limowi. Había sido una intensa sesión, faltaba menos de una semana para la fecha pactada para el duelo. Poco a poco, iba anocheciendo y su preocupación aumentaba.

Una vez que acomodó su cabello en una desordenada trenza, la joven decidió andar por el castillo y pensar. Dio vueltas sin rumbo, subió dos escaleras. Llegó a un balcón que le resultaba familiar. Las grandes estatuas de caballos de ajedrez blanco le hicieron darse cuenta de que ya había estado previamente en este balcón. Una vez con Mirana, cuando el Sombrerero había quedado preso en Salazem Grum y otra vez, con él, hablando sobre cómo Alicia aún creía que todo en Infratierra era solo un sueño más.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, pensó en Tarrant. Se dijo a sí misma muchas veces que a él no le había ocurrido nada, que estaba bien, que se volverían a ver, pero ella sabía que eso en realidad no lo sabía. Y no saber qué había ocurrido realmente era horrible. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez la lucha dependía sólo de ella. Si ella ganaba, volvería a ver al Sombrerero, pero si ella perdía... Ese era el problema. Si ella perdía, la inmensa cabezota alzaría su reino de tiranía otra vez y eso ya era suficientemente malo si no se ponía a pensar qué sería de Alicia y sus amigos en el caso de que ocurriera. Era demasiada presión.

Una lágrima cayó por sobre la mejilla izquierda de la joven. Recordó la mirada del Sombrerero cuando Stayne se lo llevó. "No me sigas" había dicho el. Ella sabía que Tarrant arriesgaría su vida por ella, de hecho, ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Pero... ¿Sería capaz ella de lo mismo? Ya era tarde, la noche había caído y hacía frío. Decidió volver a su habitación. Cuando dobló por el pasillo que conducía allí, vio que alguien la esperaba en la puerta.

-Campeón, he venido a traerle su armadura.

Era Limowi, ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo la había esperado allí. El hombre le tendió una caja de color blanquecino. Era pesada. Desde que él le había contado la historia de cómo Tarrant había perdido la cordura, su familia y a su mejor amigo, ella ya no era tan seca para hablarle.

-Gracias, Limowi. ¿Esperaste mucho por mí?

-No realmente, señorita Alicia, sólo unos minutos- el hombre hizo una reverencia. Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó la caja en la cama.

-¿Qué haces parado ahí?

La chica notó que el soldado seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-No se debe entrar a la habitación de una señorita sin permiso ¿Me lo permite?- recitó, casi como si fuera una oración ensayada. El hombre realmente era muy correcto.

-Pasa, por favor. Así podrás ayudarme con esta cosa.

Prosiguió a abrir la caja. Dentro, brillante como la plata misma, estaban las partes de una armadura.

-Fueron hechas a su medida- comentó Limowi, mientras Alicia procedía a ponerse la armadura sobre la ropa. Tenía razón, la armadura le iba perfecta. Se la quitó y volvió a ponerla en la caja.

-¿Mi medida? ¿Cómo supieron mi medida?

-Tarrant se las dio a la reina y ella ordenó que lo hicieran.

-Oh...- ahora ella no sabía cómo había hecho el Sombrerero para averiguar sus medidas. Aunque eso explicaría toda la ropa que le había hecho cuando volvió. Sin darse cuenta, Alicia se quedó pausada y en silencio.

-Veo que está pensando, campeón. En situaciones como estas es lo mejor que puede hacer- la interrumpió él.

-Creo que es demasiada presión. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar. No sabemos sobre el campeón.

-No se preocupe, en caso de que necesite mi ayuda la tendrá. Si bien sola debe pelear en el duelo, habrá mucha gente detrás de usted para soportarla. No dude ni desconfíe de nuestra ayuda porque la recibirá.

Alicia se sintió un poco mejor. Con una sonrisa sin palabras, dibujó un "Gracias" en su rostro y Limowi, con una reverencia, se marchó de nuevo.

-Hasta nuestra sesión de entrenamiento de mañana, campeón.

Ella suspiró y trató de calmarse. Si quería llegar al duelo, tendría que ser fuerte. Tendría que ser fuerte por Tarrant.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	19. Sin recuerdos

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 19: Sin recuerdos

Stayne y la Reina Roja fueron hacia la celda del Sombrerero cuando cayó la noche. Necesitaban comprobar el efecto de la poción que le habían suministrado más temprano. Al llegar, vieron que el prisionero estaba sentado en una esquina, de manera casi pacífica. Iracebeth se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención, pero Tarrant no se inmutó. Entonces, la Sota de Corazones habló.

-¡Sombrerero, levántate!

El hombre de cabello anaranjado no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo.

-¡Oye tú, levántate!- gritó la reina, exasperada.

-¿Me habla a mí?- la voz del Sombrerero estaba más rasposa, como el tono que usaba cuando perdía el control. Sin embargo, no estaba descontrolado. Es más, ni siquiera había levantado los ojos para mirar a quien le hablaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contestarle así a la reina?- reprochó Stayne pero se calló cuando Iracebeth le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-¿Qué quiere?- volvió a preguntar Tarrant, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le habían dicho. La reina miraba la situación con suficiencia. Al parecer las cosas iban según su plan. Así que la mujer se acercó a la celda, tanto como su cabeza le permitía, contemplando al hombre loco.

-Oye, tú. Haz el favor de mirarme, tengo algo que proponerte.

El Sombrerero levantó los ojos. Su mirada era otra, era la de una persona que no tiene razón para vivir. Una persona que no sabe nada, que no recuerda nada. El sombreado en sus ojos era negro al igual que sus pupilas. No eran de un negro vivaz, eran de un negro apagado, demostrando ninguna clase de emoción. Parecía estar vacío por dentro.

-¿Quién es usted?- le espetó con un tono descortés que Stayne estuvo a punto de replicarle algo si no fuera porque Iracebeth lo chistó.

-Yo soy la Reina Roja, soy tu soberana- dijo la mujer, con el tono más inocente que pudo inventar.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Acaso soy un reo de este lugar?

-Tú eres un criminal y estás encerrado por los crímenes que cometiste. Eras todo un rufián- Iracebeth movió los dedos con emoción -Pero verás no puedes recordarlo porque te has golpeado la cabeza cuando mis hombres te atraparon.

El Sombrerero seguía sin emoción en su rostro. Al no tener recuerdos, no tenía motivos para tener sentimientos. Sin embargo, la duda comenzaba a asomarse en su cabeza.

-¿Es eso verdad, señora Reina Roja? ¿Usted sabe quién solía ser yo?

-No lo sé, pero si quieres descubrirlo tendrás que salir de prisión primero.

-¿Y cómo salgo?

-Verás, querido. Tenemos un pequeño problema, mi trono peligra y me batiré a duelo con mi hermanita por el poder. Pero somos reinas, no podemos pelear nosotras mismas, así que tenemos que llevar a un campeón. Tengo entendido que eras un hueso duro de roer, así que te propongo esto. Lucha una batalla en mi nombre y te daré tu libertad.

Stayne miró a Tarrant expectante por sobre el hombro de la Reina Roja.

-Está bien- murmuró luego de unos segundos de meditarlo -¿Cuando?

-Sólo faltan unos días, mientras tanto deberás quedarte ahí- dijo ella.

-Muy bien.

El Sombrerero volvió a su posición inicial, la mirada gacha, quieto y sin recuerdos de nada. La Reina se dirigió entonces a Stayne en voz baja.

-Ha sido fácil, ya es nuestro.

-Mucha es su inteligencia, Su Majestad- Stayne besó la mano de la reina. Esta le sonrió con afecto.

-Vayámonos, querido Stayne.

-Claro, mi reina.

Estando a punto de marcharse de nuevo hacia los dormitorios, Iracebeth pareció recordar algo de repente. Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia la celda.

-¡Tú! ¡Prisionero! Olvidaba preguntarte algo. ¿Dónde está Alicia?

Tarrant levantó la mirada y dirigió sus oscuros ojos a la mujer.

-¿Quién es Alicia?- preguntó en voz baja. La sonrisa en el rostro de la Reina Roja hubiera helado cualquier corazón.

El sombrerero ya había olvidado a Alicia.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	20. No puede ser

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 20: No puede ser

El amanecer se levantaba por el horizonte de Infratierra. Llegaba hasta los lugares más oscuros y los hacía un poco más luminosos. Llegaba adonde no había nadie y adonde había demasiados. Caía sobre una Sota de Corazones y una Reina Roja. Caía sobre una Reina Blanca y su castillo. Caía sobre un sombrerero sin recuerdos y una joven rubia con miedo. Ya era la hora. Las tropas, tanto rojas como blancas estaban listas para marchar hacia el lugar de encuentro. Hoy se decidía todo.

Esa misma mañana, Alicia no tuvo ningún sueño. Sólo se fue a dormir la noche anterior y se despertó muy temprano, pero no recordó haber soñado nada. Limowi, el soldado real fue quien golpeó su puerta para ir a buscarla.

-Campeón de Infratierra, debemos prepararnos para irnos- recitó, con su tono exageradamente formal.

-Buenos días para ti también- replicó la chica.

-Debes desayunar, mandé a pedir algo para que comieras- el hombre señaló a una sirviente que venía por el pasillo con una bandeja. La mujer, tan blanca como la nieve, dejó la bandeja en la habitación, sobre una mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama.

-Gracias, aunque en realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Nadie tiene hambre antes de una batalla. Come lo que puedas y ponte la armadura, nos iremos tan pronto como podamos.

-Lo haré, quédate tranquilo.

Limowi hizo una pequeña reverencia y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Alicia lo interrumpió.

-Oye, Limowi…

-¿Si?

-Tengo miedo- murmuró Alicia. –No quiero tener miedo.

-Todos tenemos miedo. Lo que nos diferencia de otros, es como enfrentamos ese miedo- el soldado se rascó la cicatriz en el rostro –No te preocupes, Tarrant estará bien y tú también. Tengo toda mi confianza en ti. Y por eso, tú deberías confiar en mí y en todos los que estaremos allí para ayudarte.

Ella le sonrió. Estaba más tranquila. El soldado se fue mientras ella comía su desayuno. Mordisqueó unas tostadas, bebió un té de interesante sabor y se comió un plato entero de avena con leche. Una vez que su estómago estuvo lleno, se sintió con más seguridad. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se acomodó el cabello en una trenza. Luego torció esa trenza y la convirtió en un rodete, no podría luchar si tenía su cabello molestándole en el rostro, aunque por dentro sabía que si el duelo era complicado, su cabello se soltaría de todas formas.

Por último, la chica se puso su armadura sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta. El frío metal se sintió inusual al principio, pero luego se acostumbró a este. Estaba lista. Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó hasta el vestíbulo principal, dónde ya había gente reunida.

-Alicia- musitó la Reina Blanca, quién se encontraba hablando con el gato sonriente.

-Su Majestad, estoy lista.

-Entonces todos lo estamos, querida- Mirana le sonrió con calidez e hizo una seña a las personas y animales reunidos allí para que se fueran. Cuando el vestíbulo quedó vacío, la albina mujer se acercó a una armadura que le era familiar a la chica. De allí, tomó una bella espada incrustada en joyas.

-La espada vórpica será tu guía, como la última vez.

-Todo saldrá bien.

–Vámonos, entonces.

Alicia siguió a la Reina Blanca afuera, en dónde las esperaban filas de caballeros blancos. Delante de todos, se encontraba Limowi, que sostenía las riendas del caballo real, en dónde Mirana se montó. A su izquierda, el Bandersnacht esperaba. La joven rubia se subió al lomo del inmenso animal.

-¡Marchen!- exclamó Limowi y comenzó a caminar. Todo el ejército blanco se movió bajo esta orden.

Marchaban con cautela, todos confiando en el poder de Alicia. En el camino hacia el lugar del duelo, el miedo le revolvía el estómago. Un cosquilleo subía por sus piernas y pensamientos horribles comenzaron a surgir. De momentos, ella sentía que su armadura le incomodaba y que la espada pesaba mucho más que la última vez.

Lo único que la impulsaba a seguir era su corazón. Su corazón necesitaba al Sombrerero. Necesitaba verlo bien y ella iría a buscarlo. Limowi, recto y firme, caminaba a su lado y, astuto como era, notaba el miedo en el rostro de la chica. Estuvo todo el camino tratando de confortarla mientras ella suspiraba una y otra vez.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Alicia era el no saber a qué se enfrentaría. No sabía que le esperaba al llegar al campo de batalla ¿Una criatura o un guerrero cuatro veces de su tamaño? No lo sabía.

-Curiosezco y curiosezco- se murmuraba para sí misma cuando comenzaron a divisar la construcción destruida donde anteriormente había sido perseguida por el Jabberwocky.

-Ahora es cuando- le mencionó Limowi en voz baja y luego habló a las tropas -Ya hemos llegado. Las tropas rojas se nos han adelantado.

Allí estaban otra vez, Reinas Roja y Blanca. Enfrentadas otra vez en una guerra causada por la envidia de Iracebeth. Alicia se bajó del Bandersnacht y se paró detrás de Mirana. Sus ojos vagaron por el campo de batalla. No veía al Sombrerero en ninguna parte. Sí veía a la Reina y a la Sota, también a sus guerreros rojos que esta vez no eran naipes colorados. Eran muchos hombres vestidos con armaduras de color rojo y detalles en corazones, probablemente otros desterrados a las Tierras Lejanas por sus crímenes.

El conejo blanco saltó al centro del campo y tocó su trompeta otra vez.

-Hoy, el día Adtualosso, las Reinas Blanca y Roja disputan la corona otra vez. La ganadora del duelo… tomará el poder- anunció la blanca criaturita.

Iracebeth y Mirana se acercaron hasta estar a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Alicia seguía buscando con preocupación algún indicio de Tarrant.

-Hola, Iracebeth- saludó la Reina Blanca. La Reina Roja evitaba el contacto visual con arrogancia, como si se sintiera ofendida por tener que batirse a duelo.

-Hola… Mirana.

-Te repito como siempre, mi querida hermana, no tenemos que pelear- Mirana le extendió la mano como signo de fraternidad. Sin embargo, Iracebeth no quiso tomarla. La miró de la misma forma que hubiera mirado a alguien que le ofreciera comida envenenada.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Te odio! ¡Es mi corona! ¡Siempre fui la mayor! ¡Me pertenece a mí! ¡Y ahora la recuperaré!

Mirana bajó su mano y su mirada se puso seria mientras su hermana mayor apretaba los dientes con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lucharemos entonces, Iracebeth.

-Claro que sí, hermanita.

Las reinas se volvieron a separar, volviendo hacia sus ejércitos. A enfrentarse otra vez.

-¿Quién es tu campeón, hermana?- gritó Iracebeth una vez que estuvo de pie junto a Stayne.

-No necesita contestar eso, Reina- dijo Alicia dando un paso adelante de la multitud de caballeros blancos.

-Hola, Um, maldita tramposa. ¿Me extrañaste?- la burló Iracebeth.

-¿Quién es tu campeón, inmensa cabezota?

Stayne respondió antes de que la Reina Roja enloqueciera.

-No te atrevas a ofender a la Reina, pequeña insolente.

-Vete al diablo, Stayne. ¿Quién es su campeón?

-Tráelo, Stayne- ordenó la cabezona mujer.

La Sota de Corazones silbó y un grupo de soldados rojos se acercó hacia la construcción destruida. Trajeron una gran jaula de madera anaranjada en donde, arrodillado y con la mirada abajo, un Sombrerero se encontraba prisionero y sin recuerdos.

-Tarrant- se dijo Alicia en voz alta y sonriendo, pero luego su expresión cambió. Vio como Stayne sacaba a Tarrant de la jaula y le daba una espada. Vio cómo su mirada se veía distinta de la última vez que lo había visto. Se lo veía... neutral, sin sentimientos. Ese no parecía ser su Sombrerero ¿Qué había ocurrido?

La chica se dio vuelta, buscando consuelo en alguien. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Limowi. Este estaba tan impresionado como ella, negando con la cabeza. Cuando ella volvió a mirar, Tarrant estaba más cerca, acercándose de manera intimidante. Él se puso en guardia. Alicia no comprendía.

-¡Que el duelo comience!- gritó la Reina Roja.

-No puede ser- se dijo ella mientras evitaba el primer espadazo del Sombrerero.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	21. El cuervo y el escritorio

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 21: El cuervo y el escritorio

― No puede ser― se dijo ella mientras evitaba el primer espadazo del Sombrerero. El filo de la espada de él le pasó muy cerca, sería peligroso no haberla esquivado. Ese no podía ser su amigo. No podía ser. La Reina Blanca y su ejército contemplaban el duelo, sin poder hacer nada. Si interferían, podía haber una grave batalla. Limowi lucía preocupado, tanto como el resto de los amigos de Alicia.

― ¡Sombrerero! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes quién soy? ― gritaba ella.

Tarrant no respondía ni modificaba su expresión. Seguía intentando matar a la mujer que amaba y ni siquiera lo sabía. Desde su punto de vista, sólo hacía lo que le dijeron que tenía que hacer para ser libre. _"Ella intentará cualquier cosa, para confundirte"._ Las palabras de la Reina Roja resonaron en su cabeza. Se lo había dicho antes de venir para prevenirlo. El Sombrerero no entendía por qué tanto alboroto. Así como estaba ahora, no le era difícil ignorar a chica rubia que imploraba por su vida.

Alicia, por otra parte, sollozaba mientras evitaba el ataque del Sombrerero. Era obvio que el hombre no había olvidado como usar una espada. Se preguntaba por qué él quería asesinarla, qué le había sucedido y si eso era el lado oscuro de la locura del Sombrerero. Tenía miedo. Ella no lo lastimaría a pesar de que estuviera chocando espadas con él, pero eso no significaba que él iba a hacer lo mismo. Parecía más emocionado por la pelea cada vez que ella derramaba otra lágrima.

― ¿Qué le han hecho a Tarrant, Reina?― preguntaba Chess a Mirana en voz baja, mientras observaban la batalla.

― Creo que... ― Mirana pausó para pensar. Algo de luz saltó en su cabeza ― Forggetish.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Poción del olvido. Es posible que mi hermana se hiciera con ella. Quizás haya alguna bruja entre su gente.

― ¿Del olvido? ¿Él no la recuerda? ― preguntó el gato Chess ― ¿Acaso se puede hacer algo para volverlo a la normalidad?

― Me temo que no. Es una de las pocas pócimas que no se pueden quitar del sistema. Solo la recordará si ella hace o dice algo que le recuerde quien es. Pero no sabemos qué cosa es lo que lo haría despertar.

― Pero... ¿No hay forma de saberlo?

― Es imposible saber, cambia para cada persona ― Mirana se quedó en silencio y el gato sonriente la imitó. No podían hacer nada, todo estaba en manos de Alicia.

Los únicos que disfrutaban de la escena eran la Reina Roja y la Sota de Corazones, observando con gusto la pelea. Sus planes parecían estar cumpliéndose justo en frente de sus malévolos ojos.

― Verás, Stayne, Um caerá rápido e Infratierra será mía otra vez. No creo que pueda resistir mucho más en la pelea.

― Mi reina, no dejo de admirarla ni por un segundo. Cuando la chica pierda, me encargaré de asesinar al Sombrerero.

― No falta mucho. Cuando uno ama, uno es débil. Cuando uno recuerda, valora. Pero si no recuerdas, no tienes nada que valorar. Y si no tienes nada que valorar no amas y por lo tanto, uno es fuerte ― decía Iracebeth, jactándose de su propia inteligencia, sin quitar por un segundo la mirada del campo de batalla.

― ¡Sombrerero! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No me recuerdas?

Los desgarradores gritos de Alicia cruzaban el lugar, pero nadie podía hacer nada y Tarrant no respondía, sino que seguía atacando cada vez con más violencia.

― ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Tarrant!

La situación se fue complicando más y más con el pasar de los minutos. El Sombrerero no parecía cansarse y Alicia ya estaba exhausta física y mentalmente. La confusión y el miedo eran una mala combinación en un momento así. La muchacha sentía como cada vez le costaba más respirar, su pecho le oprimía y sus piernas temblaban. Eso sin mencionar el gran dolor que le causaba ver a Tarrant de esa forma. Sus ojos ya no despedían alegría y su expresión se había vuelto dura.

Finalmente, luego de más o menos dos horas, Alicia ya no tuvo fuerzas. Su cuerpo le ardía y ya casi no podía mover los brazos. Apenas se mantenía de pie, pues trataba de ignorar el temblor en sus rodillas. El Sombrerero blandió su espada con todas sus fuerzas y la dejó completamente desarmada. La espada Vórpica salió disparada de su mano y quedó lejos de su alcance. Ella supo que era el final de todo. No pudo evitar sentir la ironía en morir en manos de su amor.

Tarrant sostenía su propia espada, apuntando hacia el cuello de la joven. Alicia tenía sus manos levantadas, en forma defensiva. Lloraba sin parar, ya no sabía qué hacer para que él se detuviera. Todos en el ejército blanco miraban la escena con preocupación. Estaban completamente sorprendidos de como las cosas estaban resultando. Todos los allegados a la Reina Roja y la sota de Corazones esperaban a que el Sombrerero haga su movimiento final.

Tensión reinaba en el campo de batalla, silencio total ante semejante situación. Lo que sea que ahora pasaría, cambiaría el futuro de Infratierra. Alicia estaba parada allí, completamente a la merced de Tarrant. Ella sí lo recordaba, todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar... con él, todo eso pasaba por su mente. Recuerdos tristes y felices. Todo pasaba por su mente y las lágrimas no cesaban. Entonces, con una voz muy rasposa y casi en su suspiro, él habló.

―Tus últimas palabras.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

― ¿Por qué es un cuervo igual a un escritorio? ― preguntó, con un tono quebrantado de dolor y desesperación.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	22. Poco a poco

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 22: Poco a poco

― ¿Por qué es un cuervo igual a un escritorio? ― preguntó, con un tono quebrantado de dolor y desesperación.

El silencio seguía prevaleciendo en el lugar, esperando a que algo sucediera. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el Sombrerero repitió la pregunta de Alicia, pero de una manera particular. Como si estuviera probando el sonido de cada palabra y la pregunta en realidad fuera para sí mismo.

― ¿Por qué... es un cuervo... igual... a un... escritorio?...

Se quedó con la mirada perdida un segundo y luego parpadeó cuatro veces. Muy despacio y con una nueva sensación en cada uno.

La primera vez, no vio ni escuchó nada. Fue como si una luz blanca lo encegueciera. ¿Adónde se había ido el mundo? La segunda vez, el silencio del alrededor le pareció extraño. Sus oídos no percibían nada de ruido. La tercera vez, miró a Alicia, como buscando la respuesta a la pregunta en ella. Quizás si la miraba lo suficiente, podría encontrar la respuesta. No la encontró. Y la cuarta vez, miró lo que estaba haciendo. Se miró la mano y se dio cuenta de que sostenía una espada en contra de Alicia.

La joven lo observaba completamente asustada, pero aun con un hilo de esperanza esperando que Tarrant vuelva de donde sea que estaba. Alicia bajó los brazos y se olvidó de donde estaba parada cuando los ojos y el sombreado negro de los ojos de su amado comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando la entrada a un color azul claro. Ese azul que se presentaba cuando el Sombrerero dudaba o cuando tenía miedo.

El silencio continuaba a su alrededor. Nadie allí se atrevió a moverse o hacer un ruido siquiera. Estaban todos al borde de una sensación de adrenalina combinada con desesperación. De repente, el Sombrerero habló otra vez.

― ¿Alicia?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, mientras él seguía preguntando cosas, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

― ¿Alicia?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué estoy...? ¿Dónde estamos?

― ¡Has vuelto! ― exclamó ella, saltándole al cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos.

― ¿Adónde fui? ― preguntó, sin entender nada.

Alicia recordó entonces donde estaba y por qué estaba en ese lugar.

― Te lo explico luego, debes soltar la espada. Debes dirigirte a Mirana y rendirte.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Hazlo, por favor. ¡Ya!

Tarrant aun no comprendía que sucedía pero obedeció, pues Alicia parecía estar desesperada. Se acercó a la Reina Mirana y ante su blanco vestido, dejó caer su espada y se arrodilló.

― Reina Blanca, su majestad... me rindo.

― Eso significa que hemos ganado y que el Sombrerero se queda con nosotros ― declaró Alicia, levantando la espada y dirigiéndose a la Reina Roja.

― ¡No! ¡Es mi corona! ― gritó Iracebeth, a lo lejos, acercándose con furia. Stayne la seguía, pegada a sus tobillos.

Mirana, la Reina Blanca, cambió su habitual expresión de bondad a una que mostraba enojo. Alicia solo había visto esa mirada una vez antes.

― ¡Iracebeth de Crims! Has cometido crímenes otra vez en contra de Infratierra y te has escapado de tu sentencia anterior. Por lo tanto no veo más que condenarte a permanecer encerrada en los confines de las montañas de las afueras de Infratierra. Se te será encerrada junto a tu fiel compañero, Ilosovic Stayne. Ambos se quedarán para siempre en esa montaña y me temo que deberán morir allí ¡Encadénenlos!

Unos alfiles blancos se aproximaron a encadenarlos por la fuerza, dejando a la Reina Roja pataleando por su corona y Stayne ofreciendo su cabeza con tal de no tener que seguir soportando a Iracebeth. Parecía todo marchar bien hasta que la inmensa cabezota pudo zafarse de uno de los alfiles guardianes, tomó la daga de Stayne y trató de apuñalar a su hermana.

― ¡Esa corona es mía!

Por suerte, no pudo hacerlo. Alicia reaccionó rápido y se adelantó entre la Reina Blanca y la Roja, mientras situaba su espada en el cuello de Iracebeth, paralizándola en seco.

― Te juro, inmensa cabezota, que si te mueves... perderás la cabeza.

Alicia estaba tan enojada que por un segundo estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo pero una voz la interrumpió. Era Chess, el gato sonriente.

― Alicia, no lo hagas. No lo vale.

Entonces, luego de suspirar, ella bajó su espada y dejó que los guardias alfiles se la llevaran. Con suerte, esa sería la última vez que la vieran. El duelo había terminado. Sin embargo, alguien aun no comprendía nada de nada. Tarrant se animó a hablar.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ― Alicia iba a contestar pero no sabía cómo, así que la Reina le contestó en su lugar.

― Querido Tarrant, te dieron una pócima del olvido, Forggetish. Te hizo olvidar quien eras y ahora que sí recuerdas quién eres, has olvidado la mayoría del tiempo en el que la pócima te hizo efecto. Limowi, alcánzame el bolso que está atado en mi caballo por favor.

El soldado obedeció y volvió del caballo con un bolso de telas blancas.

― Limowi ― murmuró Tarrant ― Eres tú.

― Y tú eres tú, Tarrant. Te he extrañado, amigo mío ― contestó el soldado de la Reina.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Es una larga historia, Tarrant ― contestó Alicia.

― Ten ― Mirana había sacado un recipiente con un líquido brillante adentro, de color naranja ― Bebe esto. Te hará recordar de a poco.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó Alicia.

― Es una medicina para la mente. Planeaba dársela a Tarrant cuando el duelo hubiera terminado. Supuse que había sido duro haber sido secuestrado por mi hermana. Pero ayudara con la falta de memoria.

Alicia se sorprendía de como la reina siempre tenía esas pociones encima. Antes de que Tarrant terminara de beber, la soberana blanca comenzó a volver hacia su caballo y emitió una orden.

―Bueno es mejor regresar a casa, a todos aquí, gracias por ser partes de mis fuerzas. Cada soldado será recompensado ― luego se dirigió a la chica rubia ― Alicia muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarnos.

― De nada, Mirana. Siempre te ayudaré si me necesitas.

La Reina se fue sonriente, mientras las tropas iban de regreso a Marmorreal. El Sombrerero terminó de beber la poción anaranjada. Tuvo que tomarla en varios sorbos porque era horrible.

― Tarrant... ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Bien, ¿Por qué?

― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de hoy?

― Bueno... estábamos dando un paseo por el jardín durante el baile y... ― Tarrant se paró en seco.

― ¿Y...?

― Y... no sé ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

― No lo recuerdas. Ahora sé cómo te sentías cuando yo no te recordaba ― Alicia se mordió el labio inferior.

― ¿Recordar qué?

En eso, apareció Chess con el sombrero del Sombrerero y lo puso en sus manos.

― Creo que se te perdió algo. Adiós a ambos― y desapareció otra vez en una bruma.

― ¡Qué raro! ¿Qué hacía Chess con mi sombrero? ― preguntó él, extrañado.

― ¿Recuerdas donde lo perdiste?

― Claro, tú y yo estábamos en el jardín y... creo que ya lo recuerdo.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	23. No te quiero lejos

**Título: La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** Finalizada

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 23: No te quiero lejos

― Claro, tú y yo estábamos en el jardín y... creo que ya lo recuerdo.

Abrió sus ojos de una manera descomunal y comenzó a tambalearse. Se sintió repentinamente mareado ante tanta información ingresando de golpe en su ser.

― Siéntate, Tarrant, siéntate ― dijo Alicia agarrándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo sentar en el suelo junto a ella ―Cálmate, tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

― No... Yo traté de... ― el Sombrerero observaba sus manos como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y luego levantó su mirada hacia Alicia, susurrando ― Traté de asesinarte.

― No me recordabas. Estabas bajo el efecto de esa pócima. No fue tu culpa. Está bien.

― No, no está bien. Yo lo sabía.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Re... Recuerdas el día en tú llegaste, cuando nos fuimos a dormir, que tú viniste a mi cuarto porque yo estaba hablando dormido?

― Sí, lo recuerdo

― En mi sueño, todo esto sucedía, Alicia. Yo ya lo había sentido en mi ser mucho antes.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí, desde la última vez que te fuiste, ese sueño se repetía. No me dejaba dormir tranquilo.

― ¿Soñabas con matarme?

― En realidad, esa parte nunca llegaba. Siempre llegaba a la parte en que te quedabas sin espada. Pero... yo tenía miedo de que en realidad sucediera.

Sin más, Tarrant comenzó a llorar. Parecía un niño pequeño que se hubiera golpeado la rodilla jugando en una plaza.

― No llores. No hiciste nada malo. No eras tú mismo en ese momento.

― ¡Tú no entiendes! ― el Sombrerero estaba enojado, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse anaranjados ―Siempre algo malo pasa cuando no soy yo. Siempre lastimo a alguien. Casi te lastimo a ti. Fue exactamente como cuando lastime a mi gran amigo Limowi, Alicia. ¡Lo ataqué hasta cortarle la cara!

― ¿Tú recuerdas a Limowi? ¿Lo recordabas antes de hoy? Él me dijo que tú ya no sabías quién era él.

― Siempre lo recordé. No puedo olvidar lo que le hice. Cuando lo veo en Marmorreal, quiero disculparme con él, pero nunca encuentro el valor. Espera... ¿Cómo sabes de la relación entre Limowi y yo?

― Cuando Stayne te raptó, la Reina hizo que me dieran lecciones para luchar si yo iba a ser el campeón. Limowi me dio lecciones y luego comenzamos a hablar de ti. Y él me contó tu historia.

― ¿Te contó lo del mercurio, verdad? ― El rostro de Tarrant se ensombreció.

― Sí. Pero está bien. Todos tenemos una historia, Tarrant. Y nada de eso cambió mis sentimientos por ti ― la chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, pero el Sombrerero rápidamente apartó su mano.

― No, no estás segura a mi lado. Nunca lo estarás, porque nadie está seguro cuando está conmigo. Será mejor que me aleje de ti ― habiendo dicho esto, él se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia el camino contrario a Marmorreal. Ella lo siguió, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No después de todo lo que había luchado por él y por volver a verlo.

― Tarrant, por favor ― lo llamó ella.

― Aléjate de mí, es por tu bien ― contestó él, sin darse la vuelta. Alicia apuró el paso y cuando lo alcanzó, se puso frente a él, tomándolo con fiereza por los hombros

― ¡Sombrerero! No me importa adonde te vayas, yo te seguiré. Te secuestraron y peleé por volver a verte. No pienso dejarte ir ahora.

―Alicia, no puedes estar conmigo. Corres peligro. No puedes dejar que un viejo como yo, te arruine la vida. Y si llegara a lastimarte, no me lo perdonaría.

― No, no es cierto. A tu lado me he sentido más segura de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. No me importa que seas mayor que yo, ambos somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos. Y no necesitas preocuparte por lastimarme porque yo puedo defenderme sola. Yo... yo te amo, Tarrant Hightopp y lamentablemente ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Ella lo miraba con decisión y el Sombrerero bajó su mirada, como si estuviera pensando que hacer. Escuchar esas palabras de ella, era todo lo que quería oír. Entonces, levantó su mirada y habló.

― Alicia, yo también te amo. Desde el primer momento en que te v... ― sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la muchacha, que lo tomó del cuello de su traje y lo acercó a ella para besarlo. Se sentía tan bien como la vez anterior. Si se observaba de cerca, lo que sería imposible porque todos ya estaban camino a Marmorreal, se veía que los dos estaban sonriendo. Se separaron, al fin y se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del momento.

― Mi Alicia, mi dulce y hermosa Alicia.

― No importa lo que suceda. No te quiero lejos de mí.

Y se quedaron allí, bastante tiempo. Casi una hora o quizás sólo unos minutos, el tiempo vuelta cuando es importante. En Infratierra eso serían más o menos unas veinte tazas de té. Luego, cuando hubo que volver, volvieron. Despacio, tomados de la mano, un sombrerero y su Alicia volvieron a Marmorreal.

 _Fin._

 _Nota de autora:_

 _Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Esta historia, la original en verdad, fue escrita cuando tenía unos quince años y ahora tengo veintiuno, por eso mismo tuve que reescribirla completamente. Le faltaban acentos, descripciones, guiones, tenía huecos en la trama. Pero bueno, con ayuda del tiempo, mejoré mi manera de escribir y pude traerles esto. Quizás no sea la mejor del mundo, pero al menos agradezco a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias._

 _Muchísimas gracias._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La historia del Sombrerero", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"._

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán muy apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
